They Define Us
by gl22
Summary: For NaruHina Month 2015. There will be drabbles, short one-shots, and long one-shots. Some will have spoilers to Naruto: The Last. Some will also feature the future generation, mostly Boruto and Himawari. Rated M just to be safe although there won't be any smut/lemons, just implied..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A/N: eeeeeeeee, some of these drabbles/ one-shots will have implied sexual intercourse... **

**And also WARNING****, some of these drabbles/ one-shots WILL have SPOILEERRSSS to _Naruto: The Last movie_, so read at your own risk.**

**Although I've never seen the movie, it will be based on what I've read/ seen (spoilers) and the trailers.**

**[I had to re-publish it due to a "Code 1" problem, whatever it is.]**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Day 1: Sunshine<span>**

December 27th was circled on Naruto's calendar. That day was a special day to him, since it was his wife's birthday. The two had been together since they were children, fell in love as teens, and became parents together in their late twenties.

Hinata Hyuuga was his dream. She loved Naruto when they were children, she fought for and by him when they were teens and she accepted him for who he is forever in their early twenties.

Naruto was planning a special day for he and his wife, already having a babysitter for their kids. Sasuke was not a happy man when he was forced to watch two overly active children at his house while having to worry about his own daughter. Sakura found it lovely, it could be a play-date with the three, Boruto, Himawari, and Sarada.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he walked out of the Uchiha estates, "You're a life saver! Tell that teme to be nice to my kids. Oh, and sorry, but do you mind if they stay the night?"

Sakura smiled, "Of course not! We can have a movie night!"

"Thanks, Sakura-chan!" said Naruto then he walked off while holding Hinata's hand.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan," said Hinata with a smile.

Naruto took her out to eat at her favorite restaurant. After finishing their food and a few glasses of champagne, Hinata didn't remember anything else besides heavy kissing and disappearing from the restaurant and appearing on their bed in a flash.

Naruto's hands were roaming her well toned body and his lips were kissing her at places only he can kiss. Hinata couldn't help but moan in pleasure.

That night was just like their honeymoon all over again, but better. With all the sexual tension between the two, their hunger has been satisfied. Naruto was a very busy man, being the hokage of Konoha. Hinata was also busy herself, being a mother to two wild children.

The sun rose and shined through their window, lighting up the bedroom. Naruto draped his arm around Hinata's body, hugging her closer to him.

"Good morning, Sunshine," he said as he kissed her shoulder.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she turned around and kissed his lips.

They looked at each other and smiled, before kissing again. They didn't get out of that bed until late afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed... :)**

**To those reading my story I'll Wait For You, I will not be updating that this month (January) cause I will be focusing on NaruHina Month.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2 0 1 5! :)**


	2. Day 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Day 2: Training Together<strong>

"Are you afraid you'd lose to your girlfriend?" Kiba teased Naruto.

Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, Shino and Akamaru were walking to Ichiraku Ramen. Team Kurenai had just came back from a mission and Naruto was at the gates to welcome Hinata back. Kiba talked about how strong Hinata was and how much better his team was compared to Team Kakashi. He even said that Hinata could win Naruto any day.

He challenged Naruto to a bet that Hinata was better than him and for them to spar. The loser of the bet would have to pay for ramen. Naruto declined that challenge, of course.

"Of course not! I just don't want to hurt Hinata!" Naruto explained.

Kiba smirked, "Excuses, excuses. C'mon, it'll be good training for you and Hinata! You'll see her developed skills from when you last trained together!"

"Besides," continued Naruto, "Did you even ask Hinata if she wanted to do it yet? What kind of team mate and friend are you to force her?"

Hinata smiled as he stretched her hands, "I don't mind. I'd love to train and spar with you, Naruto-kun."

"Seeeeee?"

Naruto sighed as he gave in and agreed. Kiba grinned as they took another route and went to the training grounds. He, Shino, and Akamaru went to go sit under the tree while Naruto and Hinata stood at opposite sides of the field.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata sweetly said, "Please don't go easy on me and give it all you got!"

Naruto, unsure, said, "If that's what you want, Hinata-chan, then be ready."

Hinata nodded. She activated her byakugan as Naruto summoned fifteen clones, each running at her with a kunai. When they got close enough, Hinata attacked with her Eight Trigrams Thirty Two Palms. That move instantly made all the clones disappear into a giant poof and the real Naruto was nowhere to be found.

Knowing herself and her weakness well enough, she turned around and striked Naruto with her jyuuken right when he fell from above and was about to attack her at the weak spot of the byakugan. Naruto flew back and hit a tree.

"Not bad, Hinata-chan," Naruto praised as he stretched his back, "But now that I know we're really serious, get ready to be defeated."

He summoned twenty clones and they ran at her, this time with a rasengan in hand. While she was busy with those clones, Naruto was concentrated on forming a rasen-shurikan. He made sure not to make it too powerful because he didn't want to really hurt Hinata.

When he was almost done, he was suddenly hugged from behind which made him lose concentration and caused his rasen-shurikan disappear. He also felt a kunai poking him. Ahead, his clones were still fighting Hinata.

"I can make clones, too, Naruto-kun. Although not as much as you," she whispered into his ear, a little seductively.

Right when she said that her clone disappeared in a poof, leaving only a few of Naruto's clones. Naruto grinned as he swiftly spun around and pin her to the ground. In the process of the fall, Hinata's kunai flew into the air and Naruto caught it. He called back his clones and they, too, disappeared in a poof.

Naruto smiled as he said, "Hinata-chan, you shouldn't think about victory so soon when I'm your opponent," he put the kunai against her cheek, waiting for her to forfeit.

"Naruto-kun~" Hinata purred.

Naruto hesitated before regaining his composure, "Uh, uh, Hinata-chan. I admit you got me for a second, but because I love you I won't go easy on you."

"I love you too, Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she blushed, "You shouldn't have called back your clones so soon." She winked before disappearing in a poof. Before Naruto could think, their roles switched and Naruto was the one pinned to the ground by the real Hinata who came down from the tree with a rasengan in her hand. "Remember, Naruto-kun, I can make clones too."

Naruto smirked at his girlfriend, being amazed at her skills and strategy. "So that was all a set up?"

Hinata nodded, "I needed time to quickly and quietly get up that tree without you noticing. I'm also not very good at the rasengan yet, so that took a while too. My clones only had a little bit of my chakra, since the rasengan takes a lot of my chakra."

"I forfeit," Naruto said, for certain reasons. One of them was because he really didn't want Hinata's rasengan to hit him, he knew how strong she really was. Hinata then released her own little rasengan, unaware of Naruto's motives. He quickly pushed himself up and pin her to the ground, "I forfeited, but," he gave her a kiss, "I also win. My prize is this kiss from you."

Hinata pouted, "So unfair, Naruto-kun."

Naruto grinned before dipping his head down for another. Then another. And another. He was going to go for one more until a very loud cough interrupted them.

"Alright, alright," said Kiba, "The whole world knows you two love each other already."

Naruto stood up and gave Hinata a hand. He helped her up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Told you, Naruto," smirked Kiba, "Hinata has grown really strong."

"She has, I barely taught her the rasengan three months ago. She'll get it better than me at this rate. Hinata has really improved physically and mentally, I'm amazed."

Hinata shook her head, "Naruto-kun, you'll always be the best at the rasengan and the best shinobi I know."

Naruto smiled down at her. Hinata couldn't help but smile back.

"Say," said Naruto as they all started walking out of the training grounds, "How 'bout we train and spar again, Hinata-chan? I'll help you more on developing your shape of the rasengan."

Hinata nodded, "I'd love that, Naruto-kun."


	3. Day 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Day 3: College AU<strong>

Naruto was a first year at Konoha University. He had just arrived in Konoha last month to attend this university. It was the best school to go to for law. He lived in Suna with his brother Gaara. They've known each other since they were in diapers and when his parents died from a very horrible car crash, the Sabuku family took him in. He was only five at the time, and he originally lived in Konoha.

Naruto doesn't really remember his days in Konoha. He doesn't remember the people he knew, parks he liked, places he liked, or even his kindergarten and pre-school. He does, however, remember a certain little girl. Unfortunately, he doesn't remember her name. She left a big impression on him, though. Her short dark blue hair and beautiful eyes left him in a daze when he was younger, and it apparently still has that affect on him. Only a flash of her was all he remembers though, not the full memory of her and how he met her.

As he entered through the gates of the school, clad in all black with a red swirl on his shirt, he took out his schedule he printed online. He walked towards his first class and when he entered, he was handed a piece of paper. He went and sat down at the back, next to a man in black with black somewhat spiky hair.

"Yo!" Naruto said as he offered his right hand for a handshake, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet you, dattebayo!"

"Shut up," he said in a monotonous voice, "It is the damn morning and you're already all hyped? Why do I always get the annoying people."

Naruto frowned, then looked at the piece of paper that was handed to them. At the top was his name written nicely.

"Ah, so your name is Uchiha Sasuke? Nice to meet you, teme. You jerk."

"Shut up, dobe. Don't give me nicknames when I don't even know you."

Naruto scowled, "I should say the same to you, teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe.

"Teme."

"Do-"

"Shut up!" the girl in front of then yelled, "You're both so annoying!"

She had bubblegum pink hair and emerald eyes. Her make up was nicely done and her figure was very toned.

"Dobe," Sasuke continued.

The lady smirked, "Geez, Sasuke-kun, you never change do you?"

"Just like your feelings for me, Sakura?" Sasuke replied with a small smirk.

Sakura smiled, "You act like you don't have feelings for me. You're the one who asked me out our senior year, Mr. Boyfriend."

Sasuke grabbed onto the collar of her shirt and pulled her face closer to his, "Yeah, cause I wanted to know for sure that you're mine and only mine." He then kissed her.

"You already know the answer to that, idiot," Sakura blushed as she said it.

Naruto looked at the two, a little confused at what was happening. Their relationship looked a little... violent.

'So... let's see,' thought Naruto, 'that teme must be a sadist. And that Sakura girl must be a masochist.' He had a thoughtful face as he thought that was the right answer.

Naruto put his right thumb up as he said, "I see, I see, dattebayo! Although I'm not into those things, I hope we can be great friends!"

Sasuke 'hn'ed and turned to face the window as Sakura looked at him confused.

"What 'things'?" she questioned.

Naruto moved in closer. He whispered, in a tone that only the two of them will hear, "Your secret is safe with me," he then scooted back and winked.

"Okay, class!" said the man with a mask on at the front room, "My name is Hatake Kakashi," he said in a bored tone, "my rules are simple, don't bother me and I won't bother you. Let's take role, shall we... Uhh, Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Here!"

"Hyuuga Neji?"

"Here."

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Here."

"Nara Shikamaru?"

"This is such a drag."

"I'd take that as here... uhh, Akimichi Chouji?"

Munches were heard as a rather big man said, "Here!"

He said about twenty more names before he got to the last name, which made him very surprised.

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto stood up as he said, "Here! And I am going to be the BEST police officer after my father!"

Kakashi could only stare at his role model's offspring, regretting not trying to find him and raise him. It must have been harsh for Naruto, but a little bit after his role model's death he lost two of his best friends to a homicide. It turned him into something else. But then he saw the light again after being a teacher, his students taught him many things.

"Please, sit," said Kakashi as he stared class.

'The past is the past,' thought Kakashi, 'the only thing I can do now is watch him now and in the future. Jiraiya, where in the world are you when your godson is back?'

In Kumo, a man was working in bed. He had long white hair and he was half naked. A naked woman was also sleeping next to him. In his hand was a piece of paper and a pen, he was writing down a story. Not just any story, and erotic story. About the same time Kakashi finished his thoughts, this said man sneezed.

Kakashi's class lasted a while. When Naruto walked out, someone watched him leave. In that person's eyes was love and admiration that was lost a long time ago but then rekindled.

Naruto's classes were boring to him and when they were on lunch break, Naruto was the first to leave. Naruto walked off campus and went to the nearest fast food place, McKonoha. As he walked in there, he noticed many familiar faces. Especially Hyuuga Hinata, whom he had for all his past classes. He waiting in line and ordered his food, then went to go sit in the open table next to Hinata and her group of girls, which consisted of Sakura, Ino, and Tenten all who he met in his previous classes.

"Yo!" Naruto said as he turned from his seat to see Hinata.

Hinata blushed as she said, "Hi..."

"Not sure if you remember me, but I'm Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!"

'Of course I'd remember you... that face... those whisker marks... that hair...' thought Hinata as she fawned over Naruto.

Naruto looked at Hinata confusingly, "Uhh, you okay there Hyuuga-san? Are you sick?" He then put his forehead to hers.

The girls looked at the scene and all of them were shocked at what has happened. Hinata fainted.

"Oh my God!" Naruto yelled out, "Hyuuga-san?!" He rushed to her side and grabbed onto her shoulders, "Hyuuga-san? Are you okay?!"

He grabbed out his cell phone and was about to dial the ambulance until Tenten stopped him.

"Don't worry," she said as she put her hand on his shoulder, "She's totally fine. She used to faint a lot. She hasn't fainted in a few years, but when we were children it was often."

Naruto looked at the unconscious figure, "Why, Buki-san?" **(Yeah, I gave Ten a last name. Buki means "weapon"...)**

Tenten smiled, "She's a very sweet and shy girl, and please, just call me Tenten."

"Tenten...-san?"

"Sure, that works too," Tenten replied to his uneasiness.

"And call me Sakura," Sakura added.

"Ino for me," said Ino.

Naruto grinned, "Great! You can all call me Naruto!"

Ino took out her phone, "We should call Neji-san to come."

Tenten blushed, "You're right! Let's call Neji-kun!" she then hugged the unconscious Hinata, "Thank you, Hinata-chan!"

Naruto, feeling awkward, sat back down properly until his number for his order was called. He got up and went to get his food then went back to sit, while listening in on their conversation. He had this certain attraction to Hinata. She was a very interesting girl to him and it felt like he has seen those lavender eyes before... and her dark blue hair. She reminded him of that little girl, but it couldn't be. It was too good to be true and it has been thirteen years. The girl had probably moved and she wouldn't remember him anymore.

As he thought of that, a flash of the little girl went through his mind. She had short dark blue hair and lavender eyes. Her eyes were watery and a few tears were plastered on her cheeks as group of three boys were surrounding her.

That image disappeared as fast as it came.

Naruto shrugged off that feeling, not knowing why it popped up at that time. Sure he was thinking about her, but was she thinking of him, too? He decided on not wanting to think of it too much and began to take out his food. Before he can take a bite, Neji entered McKonoha. Catching up on what had happened, he carried Hinata bridal style. Before walking out, he glared at Naruto.

"I'll be watching you, Uzumaki," he said, then walked out.

Tenten put her hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Sorry, he's very protective. Please don't think badly of him."

She then took off after Neji, the girls following suite. Naruto thought for a minute before sighing and eating his food. He had to hurry or he'll be late for his next class. When he finished, he walked back to school. Going to his next and last class for the day, his mind wandered back to that image that popped up. What was so significant about it?

* * *

><p><strong>A while ago...<strong>

"Not sure if you remember me, but I'm Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!"

'Of course I'd remember you... that face... those whisker marks... that hair...' thought Hinata as she fawned over Naruto.

Naruto looked at Hinata confusingly, "Uhh, you okay there Hyuuga-san? Are you sick?" He then put his forehead to hers.

His face descended down to hers. She could feel his beautiful blue eyes pursing through her, she could feel his warm breath on her skin, she can see those three whisker marks on each of his cheeks so clearly. Before she knew it, darkness was all she saw.

Then that darkness turned white, and a new scenery appeared before her. There were trees all over the place but a fence prevented people from going near the trees, a small sandbox near by inside the enclosed space, a big building a few feet away, and a big playground that consisted of slides, swings, see saws, and more fun equipment.

Children were running around all over the place as a few adults monitored them. A little girl with short dark blue hair and lavender eyes was playing in the sandbox. She wore a light blue jacket with a dark blue scarf with white stripes and black sweats. She was minding her own business until three boys came up to her.

One boy wore a red sweater with and blue sweats. Another wore a black jacket with jeans while the last one wore a blue sweater with a white scarf and jeans. The boy with the red sweater grabbed onto the girl's arm and yanked her up.

"Look at her," he said, "Her eyes are so ugly!"

The other two boys laughed. One of the boys grabbed her scarf from her neck forcefully. He took it to the sandbox and threw it, then the three boys stomped on it. The scarf was now covered in sand and very dirty.

"Yeah!" added the boy in black as they continued to taunt her, "And her eyes are so scary too! Why is there no pupil, you freak!"

The boy in blue said, "She's a Hyuuga! She must be arrogant like that older boy, Neji!"

Hinata cried as they made fun of her. Tears streamed down her face as the boys laughed. The boy in red was going to push her until he was stopped by another boy. He wore a orange jacket with a red scarf that had the Uzumaki symbol sewed on one end and the Namikaze symbol on the other. He also had on black sweats.

"Hey!" said the newcomer, "It's not nice to bully and make a girl cry! I'll never forgive you, dattebayo!"

He pushed the boy in red which resulted in him falling down on his bottom, hard. The other two boys rushed to his side and helped him up.

"Get out of here, you brat!" said the boy in red, "You're just the dead-last in school, even if you're Namikaze Minato's son!"

The boy in orange shivered in anger as he said, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! And I will be the best police officer, dattebayo! Just watch me surpass everyone, even my father!"

"Yeah right!" said the boy in blue, "That is why you have your mother's last name! You always will need to be protected and you will never be able to protect anyone!"

The boy in black punched Naruto in the face. The others joined along and started to hurt Naruto. Hinata took the chance to run off. She ran to the nearest teacher and told him to follow her. When they arrived, Naruto was on the ground and the three boys were stepping on him. Each boy had an injury of their own from Naruto.

"Stop it right now!" the teacher demanded, "You three, come with me! We're going to the principal's office," he then looked at Naruto, "Wait there," he said, "I'll call the nurse out to come get you."

The boys cried as they thought about the trouble they're going to get. Hinata ran to Naruto's side and helped him up.

"T-thank you," she said with tears coming out of her eyes.

Naruto grinned, "Hey, this was nothing! Don't cry. Your eyes are beautiful, dattebayo!"

Hinata blushed as a few tears fell, "R-really? You don't s-see me as a f-freak?"

"Of course not!" Naruto replied, "Your eyes are really beautiful and who cares if other Hyuugas are arrogant! You're different!"

Naruto wiped her eyes. He grinned at her, which made her form a tiny smile. Naruto looked at her ruined scarf in the sandbox and then took his off.

"Here," he said as he wrapped his scarf around her neck, "It's really cold and your pretty scarf is dirtied."

"But what a-about you?" asked Hinata.

Naruto smiled as he put his thumbs up, "Don't worry, dattebayo! I'm a boy! And you can call me Naruto! And I'll show them I'm better! When I'm older, my last name will be Uzumaki-Namikaze, and I will not need any protection at all."

Hinata smiled, "N-Naruto-kun? You can c-call me Hinata. And I-I believe you can do i-it, Naruto-kun!"

"We're going to be great friends, Hinata-chan! We'll show them when we're older!"

The two smiled at each other before the nurse came and carried him to the nurse's office. Hinata followed along, making sure Naruto was not seriously hurt.

"Hinata-chan," she heard Naruto call out her name.

"Hinata-chan," his voice was much more higher pitched now.

"Hinata-neechan," his voice... totally changed. A girl?

"Hinata-neechan," that voice... Hanabi?!

Hinata's eyes opened to see a blurry figure of a girl. Her hair was brown and her eyes were white. She was holding onto Hinata's hand as she called out her name.

"Hanabi-chan?" Hinata asked as her vision focused.

"Hinata-neechan!" said Hanabi with a smile, "You're finally up!"

Hinata groaned as she sat up, "What happened?"

"You fainted."

Hinata, looking shocked, said, "I fainted?! I haven't fainted in a few years."

"I know!" said Hanabi, "What happened?"

Hinata thought back, "Last I remember was Naruto-kun's..." she stopped as she blushed furiously and played with her two index fingers.

Hanabi smirked, "Naruto-kun? A boy? Oh hohohohoho, I see, Hinata-neechan. Introduce him to the family!"

Hinata nearly fainted again as she said that.

"Y-y-you got it all wrong, Hanabi-chan!" Hinata yelled out in defense, "We're not like that!"

"Hold up," said Hanabi, "If I remember correctly, didn't you used to talk about some boy named Naruto?"

She looked at Hinata as saw the blush on her face. Hanabi was spot on.

Hanabi smirked with mischievous eyes, "You used to tell me," she clasped her two hands together and placed it against her cheek, "Naruto-kun is so cool! Naruto-kun saved me! Naruto-kun is my hero! Naruto-kun is soooooo cuuuuuttt-"

Hanabi was stopped by Hinata's hand against her mouth. Hanabi found this very interesting, never has she ever seen her sister like this. She looked like a fragile shy girl, yet you can see the fierceness within her.

"Okay, okay," said Hanabi as Hinata removed her hand, "Oh, I have some business to attend." she lied, "I'll talk to you later, neechan! You should rest more."

"Don't do anything rash, please, Hanabi-chan. I know what you're up to."

Hanabi stood up and walked to the door, "Don't worry, neechan... I'll only talk with this 'Naruto-kun' before I accept him as my future brother-in-law."

"HANA-"

Hinata was cut off by Hanabi closing the door.

"Mouu, Hanabi-chan," sighed Hinata as she lied back down on her bed, "Please don't make Naruto-kun feel uncomfortable..."

She looked towards her closet and saw the red scarf that was given to her thirteen years ago. She smiled before she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Naruto's final class finally ended. He yawned as he walked out of the door his class. His backpack hung on his right shoulder as he walked around campus to get out. When he got to the front gates, a little girl was there. She wasn't so little, it looked like she was in middle school. She wore casual clothes, her hair was long and brown, and her eyes were white. She reminded him of Neji and Hinata.<p>

She went to a random guy in blue, asking him, "Are you Naruto?"

He replied with a confused looked, "No."

Naruto overheard her and was wondering why she was looking for him. Who exactly is she? He's never met her before. Naruto walked up to her and was about to tap her shoulder however she turned around and pinned him to the floor. His arm was behind his back and held by her, one of her knees placed on his lower back to keep him from getting up.

"What's the big deal?!" cried Naruto as he struggled to be set free.

"You pervert!" Hanabi yelled, "You were trying to touch me!" she screamed.

Naruto groaned as he finally got free and stood up. He glared at her.

"Why are you looking for me?" Naruto questoned. He then groaned as he walked away, "This is too much for me, I'm going home."

It finally hit Hanabi that the man was 'Naruto-kun'. Already having a bad first impression, she decided to fix it. She ran up to him and linked arms with him.

"So you're Naruto!" screamed Hanabi with joy that she finally found him... well, he found her.

"Yeah," said Naruto, "So what about it you crazy little girl. Why the heck are you looking for me and trying to attack me?"

"That was for self defense," said Hanabi, "For all I know, you COULD have been a pervert and not Naruto."

Naruto sighed, "Well at least you have a good reason, but to clear things up I am not a pervert. Just a normal college student. Why are you looking for me anyways?"

"Come on," said Hanabi as she dragged him, "I'll go buy you some food and we'll talk."

Naruto sweat dropped, "A middle school student buying a college student food? That sounds a little harsh, I'll lose my pride as a man."

"Then think of it like... I'm your sister-in-law and I'll treat you to food!"

"Sister-in-law?" questioned Naruto, "I'm not even married yet."

"Yet," chimed Hanabi.

As they entered the restaurant, Hanabi went to sit first while Naruto secretly handed the cashier his debit card. He really didn't want that little girl to pay, even if she was rich. Naruto joined her and sat down across from her. They looked at the menu and when the waiter came, he took their orders.

"So," said Naruto as he handed his menu to the waiter, "Why were you looking for me? I hope this is the last time I'll have to repeat this question."

Hanabi smiled, "How old are you?"

"18."

"Do you have any hobbies?"

"Why are you the one asking me question?" asked Naruto, a little annoyed.

"Where do you live? What are you trying to major in? Do you have a girlfriend?" Hanabi continued with questions while Naruto sat there, feeling annoyed at the girl.

"As I said, why are YOU the one asking me questions?" asked Naruto one more time, "Just who are you?"

Hanabi grinned, "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! Hello, my name is Hyuuga Hanabi! I'm the little sister of Hyuuga Hinata and I'm looking for potential suitors for my neechan! You just happen to be the only one on my list."

Naruto nearly choked on his saliva as she said that, "Suitors?! For Hyuuga-san? And I'm the only one?"

Hanabi nodded, "Yep! How lucky of you! So what do you think of Hinata-neechan?"

Naruto gulped as he said, "U-ummm, well... She's nice? Shy? Sweet? Ummmmmm..." Lost for words, he said, "Well... I've only begun living here so I don't really know much... But that is what I've heard from other people. Why me of all people?"

"You have a history with my dear neechan," replied Hanabi, "A history that changed my neechan's life."

"What? I've met her before?" asked Naruto, "Well, that is possible. I lived here as a kid, but then I don't remember those memories."

"I see, I see," said Hanabi, "Well if you want to know, my lips are sealed! You have to ask Hinata-neechan herself!"

Naruto sighed as he agreed. Their food arrived and the two ate while making small talk, getting to know each other. Hanabi also told Naruto almost everything about Hinata. From embarrassing things to lovely things. Despite loving to mess with Hinata, Hanabi thought Hinata was a really great big sister and she loved her. She even told Naruto about how Hinata's kindness was also her weakness, but over the years she has started to take more action and not just sit back and let things go. Naruto really learned a lot about Hinata, and his curiosity made him want to know more about her but from her, herself. When they were done eating, Hanabi excused herself to go pay.

"The man you came with already paid for the meal, ma'am," said the cashier as she refused Hanabi's money.

Hanabi, confused, looked at Naruto, "You paid for it already? How?"

Naruto grinned, "It's no problem! Besides, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I can't let a girl pay for me. I gave the cashier my card when we entered."

"Here you go, sir," said the cashier as she handed him his card back.

"Thank you," said Naruto as he grabbed it and put it in his wallet.

Naruto and Hanabi walked out of the restaurant. Naruto offered to walk Hanabi home and Hanabi complied. It was nice talking to Naruto, he was actually really friendly and a gentleman. He would be perfect for her sister! He wanted to be a police officer and so did her sister! Just hinking of the two together made Hanabi smile, Hinata deserved all the happiness she can get. When they arrived at the Hyuuga estates, Naruto smiled and he ruffled Hanabi's hair.

"You should really watch what you do, it's dangerous."

Hanabi smirked, "Please, I can handle it. I took you down, didn't I?"

Naruto laughed, "You sure did, Hanabi-chan. Well, call this... looking out for my "sister-in-law"."

Hanabi's eyes lightened up, "So you are interested in my neechan!"

Naruto walked away and waved goodbye, but not before saying, "Maybe, maybe not."

The next day, Naruto went to school and sat down at his desk. He looked around for Hinata, but she wasn't in yet. Naruto was about to have a one sided conversation with Sasuke until Hinata entered the room. He smiled as he got up and walked to her, she blushed at the unexpected event.

"Yo, Hinata-chan!" greeted Naruto.

Hinata played with her two index fingers, "Hinata-c-chan?"

Naruto nodded, "If you don't want me to use it, I won't."

Hinata shook her head furiously, "Sure you can call me that, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto grinned, "I don't mind that either. Say, would you like to study with me during our open periods and lunch?"

Hinata thought for a bit before agreeing to his request. Naruto and Hinata went on with their day, studying together, laughing together, going out to eat together. A few months passed and their being together as friends made them become closer. Naruto had wanted to become more than friends sometime along the process . He found her very adorable and likes every little thing about her. During the winter final exams, Naruto and Hinata passed all their exams. In the later months, their studying at school evolved into going out together to places on weekends and even on weekdays. Autumn had passed, winter had passed and now it was spring.

"Say, Hinata," said Naruto as they were out in the park enjoying the day off, "Do you have anybody you like?"

Hinata blushed as she nodded, making Naruto feel a pang in his heart. He regretted that question, what if she says another name? Another image popped up in his mind. He was younger at the time and he was putting his custom made scarf on the little girl he has a memory of.

Hinata smiled as she said, "I like... you, Naruto-kun."

At those words, Naruto came out of his thoughts. Smiling and hugging her, he confessed to her. Hinata, too, made a proper confession. After the two finished and shared a light laugh, Naruto asked her out. Hinata happily said yes.

"Ne, Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto, "Have we met before?"

Hinata smiled as she held his hand. They walked for a while until Naruto saw the restaurant he and Hanabi went to during the beginning of the school year. When Hinata led him down a similar path, he immediately knew where she was taking him. When they arrived at the Hyuuga estates, Hinata smiled as she opened the gates and led him inside the big compound. Walking inside her home, still hand in hand, they walked to her bedroom.

"U-um Hinata-chan? Isn't it too soon for this?"

Hinata blushed as red as a tomato as she said, "Naruto-kun! Not what you're thinking!"

Naruto sighed in relief as he followed her in. He sat on her bed as she went to grab something near her closet. When she came back, she held the item towards him.

"I've been meaning to return this to you for the past thirteen years..." said Hinata as she smiled at the memories the scarf held.

Naruto took the scarf into his hands, almost feeling nostalgic that he got to see it again.

"So you were the little girl I've been remembering!" Naruto grinned, "It was you! I've always wanted to find you again!"

Hinata nodded, "I've waited for the past thirteen years for you. I've only ever wanted you, who was my prince charming and saved me."

The full memory of what happened that day came into Naruto's mind. He smiled at how brave he was and how sweet Hinata was.

"I fully remember now," said Naruto with a smiled, "I fell in love with you on that day, Hinata-chan." Naruto hugged her, "I'm sorry you had to wait so long. I don't really remember my childhood. My parents passed away when I was young and that was all I can remember about my childhood. However, an image of you always stuck in my mind."

"I don't mind, Naruto-kun, as long as you're here now."

Naruto grinned as he handed her his scarf back, "You can keep it, you've had it for thirteen years. I want you to have it forever. Besides, it's been with you longer than it has with me, the scarf will warm you up in my place when I can't."

Hinata smiled in joy as she nodded and hugged the scarf to her chest. Naruto held her cheeks with his hands and gently made her face him.

"You know, I have to thank Hanabi-chan."

"Hanabi-chan?" questioned Hinata, "My little sisiter? You know her?"

Naruto kissed her forehead, "She was the one who pushed me in your direction."

"Then I'd have to thank her too," smiled Hinata as she remembered what Hanabi said months ago, "For now, I just want to be with you."

Naruto smiled, "You'll always be with me. I'm going to make up for those thirteen years. Our story is just beginning, Hinata-chan."

She couldn't help but agree more to his statement. Their story was just beginning, and she couldn't help but be excited about their future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: wow, this was a long one... I love writing college/ high school AUs by the way x) **


	4. Day 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Narutoooooo.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Day 4: Smile<strong>

Naruto loved Hinata. She helped him. She never gave up hope on him. She fought for him. She rescued him. She changed him.

Hinata loved Naruto. He encouraged her. He taught her. He believed in her. He fought Neji for her. He rescued her. He changed her.

They were both proud failures with the same nindo and the goal, to be stronger and acknowledged. She accepted him for him, not as the hero of the shinobi world.

They will stand together and face the hardships as one. With their own vows, they finally become husband and wife. They will smile as they face everything that lies ahead, together.


	5. Day 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Day 5: Ramen<strong>

Naruto always thought of her. After the Pein invasion, she invaded his thoughts.

She saved him and got badly injured for it. She said those three magical words to him. It repeated in his mind.

He visited her a week after things started to settle down, and all he could say was, "Hinata-chan, I've never had anyone love me before and I've never felt what love really was, but I would like you to teach me. Would you like to go get some ramen with me?"

Hinata smiled as she said, "I'd love to, Naruto-kun."


	6. Day 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Day 6: Pregnancy<span>**

Naruto grinned as he looked at his wedding ring. They've been married for three months now and it was fantastic! He loved every single second with his lovely wife, Hinata.

"Hina-hime," Naruto called out from bed, "Come back, I'm cold."

She was in the bathroom, cleaning up from their previous activity. She came out a few minutes later and rejoined him. She snuggled with him as they both drifted off to sleep.

Naruto woke up to strange noises coming from the bathroom. He got up, put on some decent clothes, then went to go check up on Hinata. When he entered the bathroom, he saw her leaning against the toilet seat.

"Hina-"

He was cut off my her vomiting into the toilet.

"-ta-chan?" he continued, "Are you... okay? Are you sick?"

Hinata looked up at him and smiled, "I'm fine Naruto-kun. Just a little nauseated... And hungry. I want some grapes, dear. Would you be so kind to go buy some?"

Naruto looked at her in confusion, but complied with her request, "Sure thing, Hina-hime!"

"Thank you, love. I'll clean up he-" she vomiting again.

Naruto quickly put on a coat and ran off to the market while Hinata got up and washed her face and mouth. She cleaned up the bathroom and went to go make the bed. She then dressed properly and waited for Naruto.

He came back a few minutes later with a shopping bag. He went to the kitchen, took out the grapes and washed them. He then put then into a bowl and handed it to Hinata.

"Thank you, dear," she said as she ate the grapes.

Naruto smiled and kissed her cheeks, he loved it when she eats. Whatever she eats, she eats it as properly and cutely as possible. He hardly wants to take her out to eat because he doesn't want other men to be staring at his woman. He does take her out though, even if he is jealous. Naruto doesn't want to keep her captive just because he's jealous, besides she is his permanently. The beautiful rings on their ring finger proves it.

"Honey," said Hinata.

"Yes?"

"I want some apples now, do we have any?"

Naruto nodded as he went to the kitchen and grabbed and apple. He cut it into slices and made them into bunnies. Naruto grabbed a fork and took the bunny apples to Hinata.

"Here you go, Hina-hime."

She thanked him and began to eat them. After eating two slices, she ran into the restroom and vomited. Naruto worriedly followed behind. He went to her and held her hair while she threw up.

"Maybe you should go see Sakura-chan," suggested Naruto.

Hinata nodded, "Yes, maybe I wi-" she vomited again.

After staying in the bathroom for a while, Hinata finally felt okay to get out. She washed her mouth then held Naruto's hand as they walked towards the hospital. When they arrived, Sakura was able to help them right away since she was free at the moment. She took Hinata into a room and asked her what was wrong. Naruto sat in the room as Sakura was checking up on Hinata.

"Well... Just recently I've been vomiting, but I don't feel sick at all. I'm also... tired at the moment."

Sakura thought for a moment before she said, "Have you been craving things?"

Hinata nodded, "Yes, I've been wanting grapes and apples. Now that I think about it, I want some ramen... Naruto-kun will you go buy us some ramen?"

"Sure, Hinata-chan," said Naruto with a smile, "I'll wait for you then we can go get some Ichirakus!"

"Naruto," said Sakura, "Go buy some ramen for her. Now."

"But Saku-"

"Now!"

Naruto nodded in defeat as he slowly walked out of the room.

"Finally," said Sakura, "We're alone. Serious questions now, have you and Naruto have sexual intercourse in the past eight weeks?"

Hinata nodded.

"Hinata, when was your last period?"

Hinata thought for a bit, "I'm a few weeks late!" she said in surprise.

Sakura smiled as she said, "Well, congratulations Hinata, you're pregnant!"

Naruto came back right after Hinata heard the news. Sakura was smiling as Hinata was also smiling. Confused at the scene, Naruto walked in and put the ramen on the table. Jiraiya and Tsunade also entered, wondering why the Uzumakis were in the hospital.

"So Hinata, what was wrong?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto!" she yelled, "I'm pregnant!"

Shocked at the sudden news, Naruto lowered his head. His shoulders and whole body was shaking. Hinata, feeling fearful that he didn't want a child, started to frown. Her eyes began to get watery as she realized that Naruto and her had never talked about children yet. What if he didn't want any? Her train of thought was stopped when Naruto began to react.

"YESSSSSSSSSSSS!" Naruto yelled out in joy as he jumped up and down, "yes! I'm going to be a father! I'm having a kid! Yes!"

Hinata's head shot up, "You're not angry?"

Naruto smiled as he looked at her, "Of course not! I'm going to be a father! I've always wanted to have children of my own! I've never told you because I thought I would be taking it too fast, but yes! I'm having a little kid! Just think about it, a little version of you and me running around our little apartment."

Hinata laughed as she cried, "I've always wanted children with you, Naruto-kun!"

Jiraiya smiled at the scene, "Ah, this sure brings back memories."

"What do you mean, ero-sennin?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Your father was the same way when he found out Kushina-chan was pregnant with you."

"Really?" said Naruto as he grinned.

"They were really happy to have you, Naruto."

Sakura smiled as she heard that. She was happy for her team mate, he has finally found his happiness. She then kicked them all out to find out how far Hinata is. After a few tests, she got the results. She invited everyone back in as she gave the news.

"Congratulations, Hinata. You're seven and a half weeks pregnant."

Naruto smiled, then it changed to fear. Everyone, confused at his change of attitude, stared at him.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"S-Sakura-chan," said Naruto with a shaky voice, "Yesterday, Hinata-chan and I... We... You know... Is the baby okay?"

Sakura laughed as she said, "Of course, Naruto you idiot! It's fine during the early stages."

Naruto sighed in relief, "Thank God."

Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Sakura each smiled as they said, "Congratulations, Naruto and Hinata!"

The two thanked everyone. Naruto sat beside Hinata and put a hand on her stomach, kissing it.

"I can't wait for our little child to be born," Naruto said as he rested his head against her stomach.

"What should we name the baby?" asked Hinata, playing with his hair.

"Hmmm," thought Naruto, bringing his head up, "If it's a boy, how about Boruto? And a girl... you can decide the girl's name."

Hinata smiled, "Boruto is a perfect name. If it is a girl, how about Himawari?"

"Himawari is a beautiful name, just like you, Hinata."

The two smiled at each other before kissing. After their kiss, Naruto and Hinata walked home, the ramen in Naruto's free hand. When they entered their home, Hinata instantly changed into her sleep wear and lied on their bed, Naruto following suite after putting the ramen away.

"I'm tired, Naruto-kun," whispered Hinata before she drifted off to sleep.

Naruto smiled at her as he wrapped his arm around her waist, not too hard in fear of hurting their baby. Naruto kissed her forehead and whispered, "Sleep, Hinata-hime. We have the whole day off." He then fell asleep after her, not caring what time of day it is.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There are two days that I will not do and those are days 9 and 15 because I have no knowledge of those AUs.**


	7. Day 7 with weekly question

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Day 7: Wedding Planning<strong>

Their big day was coming up, and they had already got everything planned. Naruto asked her to marry him nine months ago and in between those nine months, the two were busy planning for the wedding and spending time together.

During the first month of their engagement, Hinata moved in with Naruto into a house and sold his small apartment. The house was an early wedding gift from Hiashi Hyuuga, who expected many grandchildren but not so soon. Their house was an average house, a four bedroom two bathroom house. Two bedrooms on the second story with a bathroom while the others were on the first floor.

After the two moved in and unpacked, they went out to buy furniture. A big king sized bed for them, sofas, a TV, tables, chairs, and many more for their house. Naruto turned one of the bedrooms into an office for when he didn't want to work at the Hokage tower, which is often. Money wasn't a problem for the two, Hinata coming from the wealthy Hyuuga clan while Naruto inherited the Namikaze and some of the Uzumaki fortune.

Their first few months together were the busiest. Together, they wrote out a guest list. First came their closest friends, family, and teachers. Since Naruto was the hokage, everyone in Konoha was invited. Then Naruto wrote out names of other kages, inviting only them and a +2 for a few bodyguards. The Kazekage was different though, his whole family got to come. Naruto was very fond of Gaara and his siblings.

When they were finally done with the guest list, which took a whole week to think and write down all the names, the two decided on a place. Naruto suggested an outdoor wedding, wanting the tailed beasts to be able to watch too, which Hinata didn't mind at all. After they thought of a perfect place, they finally went into details. Hiring their photographer, hiring entertainment, hiring a caterer, picking a theme and color, deciding on a decor, deciding the menu, tasting flavors of wedding cakes to choose one, go to dance lessons, planning their honeymoon, and so much more. It was very tiring, however the two did it together as one with smiles on their faces as they imagined their big day. A few months passed by like the wind.

This particular day, the two finally separated after months of doing things together. Hinata went with Sakura, Tenten, and Hanabi to pick out a wedding dress and dresses for themselves while Naruto went with Kiba, Sasuke, and Shikamaru to pick out tuxedos. After a long tiring day of walking everywhere and trying on multiple clothes, they've finally found perfect ones.

The next week, the two went to go pick wedding rings. He decided he wanted to surprise her, so he will pick it for the both of them while Hinata stays home and rest, however Hinata wanted to do the same for Naruto. The two decided to go together and pick rings but not show each other until their wedding day.

Having almost everything done a month prior, the two finally had some time to rest.

"Hinata-hime," said Naruto, the two cuddling together on the couch while watching TV, "I can't wait until we become a family."

Hinata snuggled closer to him, "Me too, Naru-koi."

"I can just imagine the day where naughty little kids run around our house, playing ninja with each other," Naruto chuckled, "You will be scolding them while I will be joining them."

"I can see that too, Naruto-kun," whispered Hinata, "However, I will join sooner or later."

Naruto kissed the top of her head, "I love you, Hina-hime."

"I love you too, Naruto-koi."

Before they knew it, there was only a week before their big day. That week, they sent out their invitations and made sure everything was on track. Naruto looked over at Hinata who was making phone calls to people they hired. She sat at the table right next to him. She wore a pair of glasses and chewed on a pencil, once in a while fixing her bangs that covered her eyes.

Naruto stared at her, admiring her beauty. He didn't notice Hinata was looking back at him until she blushed and squeaked. Closing his own cellphone, Naruto held her hand that held the pencil. Bringing it down from her face, Naruto smiled at her.

"You're so beautiful, Hinata-chan. I love you so much."

Hinata blushed as she faced him, a small smile on her face, "I love you so so so much, Naruto-kun. I can't wait until we get married. It's so close I feel like I'll wake up and all this is just a dream."

Naruto kissed her. A soft one at first, then it turned heated. Naruto broke the kiss, a trail of saliva between their lips, and smiled at her. He dipped his head down and gave her a light peck on the lips. "I assure you, Hinata-hime, that this is not a dream." Hinata smiled at him as the two placed their foreheads against each other's. They were so excited for their wedding.

* * *

><p><strong>Question of the week: <span>Why are Naruto and Hinata perfect for each other?<span>**

**A: Although the most common answer is "opposites attract", which I do agree with, my answer will be different. Yes, I think they're perfect because opposites attract, but it is more than just that. Their love is pure and genuine, especially on Hinata's part. She cared for him every since she noticed him way back at the academy, and he, unknowingly, cared for her too. She fought for him, cheering him on and always believing in his abilities. When they were younger, Naruto protected her not knowing who she was. He also went up against Neji for her. In that filler episode of the Bikochu(?) bug, he also showed signs of grief and anger when he found out that Hinata "fell down the waterfall". Not to mention when he saw her at the waterfall and thought she was beautiful. When Hinata saved him from Pein and said those three words to him, she gave him the chance to not only meet his father, but also know that someone loved him all along. She risked her life for him. That later on made him able to meet his mother, and she was able to tell Naruto everything. Naruto encouraged Hinata to do more. He was her source of energy to exceed her abilities. Hinata not only risk her life for him once, but twice when she shielded him from Bijuu's attack and Neji shielded her. She brought him back to Earth when he lost his composure when Neji died.**

**They need each other, for they will be the strong for one another. They're both proud failures who were shunned by people, but they slowly develop their skills and get better to be acknowledged, which they made both possible. **

**My answer may not be the best, but it is MY answer. I can say more but my mind is blank right now, haha. NaruHina is love, NaruHina is life ;) my OTP. **

**Feel free to review with your answer.**


	8. Day 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Day 8: Secret Lovers<strong>

"Are you sure it's okay here?" asked Naruto. He and Hinata were on their fifteenth date, not that he was counting or anything.. Naruto and Hinata secretly met up with each other after the Pein invasion. They've been doing this for months, going on secret dates. Enjoying each other's company. Holding hands and kissing in private places.

Hinata sweetly nodded, "No one hardly come here, Naruto-kun." She lead him to a waterfall, one that the two have been to before. During their mission to find the bikochu bug, she has stumbled upon this waterfall. Naruto, too, stumbled upon that waterfall, only... it wasn't at a good time. He accidentally found a naked woman dancing so beautifully on the water under the moonlight. Before he got a chance to see her clearly, she ran off.

Hinata had prepared a picnic for the two, fruit sandwiches and juice boxes. She had also told Naruto to bring swimming attire, wanting to cool off in the summer heat.

"I remember this place," said Naruto as he sat down on the fine grass, "I saw this waterfall during our bikochu mission so long ago."

"I know," said Hinata, "I saw it too. Naruto-kun, after we finish eating there is something I must show you." Naruto nodded. The two ate in peace as Naruto bragged about all his hard work around the village and the previous missions he went on. Hinata can only giggle at Naruto's over exaggeration. After they finished eating, they changed into their swimming gears.

Hinata wore a t-shirt with shorts, not really comfortable showing a lot of skin to Naruto. Naruto knew she was still shy about their relationship, so not wanting to alarm her he wore swimming trunks and a tank top.

Hinata asked Naruto to sit down and watch her. She walked on top of the water and walked to the middle. With a few deep breaths, she closed her eyes and started to dance. Naruto stared in awed at her, watching her body move so freely as if she and the water were one. Water began to encircle her like a snake as if the water was dancing along with her.

Hinata was too into her dance that she didn't feel Naruto's movements. He stood up and walked towards her, his mouth agape and eyes filled with admiration. Before Hinata can make another twirl, she felt a soft, warm, big hand gently holding her cheek which instantly made her lose concentration on her chakra control on her feet. The water only touched her knees as Naruto caught her before she fully fell into the water. He pulled her up and held her by the waist.

"She was you," he whispered, "She was you all along."

Hinata nodded with a huge blush playing on her face, "I've always wanted to tell you... That the person you saw was me... But I didn't have the courage to until now."

Naruto brought one hand to her face and caressed it. "Is it okay to kiss you?" Hinata answered him by tiptoeing and tilting her head.

Naruto smiled as he kissed her. They've kissed before, a lot of times. During their early stages of the relationship the two were very shy and very clumsy. Their first kiss happened on their fifth date and it was pretty awkward. Naruto and Hinata had no experience whatsoever, so when Naruto dipped down and Hinata leaned up, their foreheads collided. It took the two a good three minutes to finally land a light peck on each other's lips.

Hinata loved him every since the academy, and he fell in love with her throughout their lovely days together. Naruto and Hinata loved every second they had with each other even if it was silent between them sometimes. The two felt at peace with each other.

After their fifteenth date, Hinata finally felt ready to publicize their relationship, however, Naruto was instantly called to the hokage's office. Hearing the news of Naruto's sudden need to departure, Naruto decided to postpone their announcement for a later date and Hinata agreed.

Weeks passed before Naruto entered the war, finding out the real reason of his departure. Sure he was naive and brash, however he'd never let himself be in a safe place while his team mates and comrades were fighting for his sake. When he got to the main battlefield, one of his clone's memories came back to him.

"Thank God," whispered Naruto as he clutched his chest, "Thank God you're safe, Hinata-chan."

His clone saved Hinata from being attacked by White Zetsus who transformed into people in their division. His clones wiped out all the posers in some divisions, Hinata's was one, and they were now headed to the main battlefield. After a long battle with Madara and Obito, backup finally arrived to help Naruto, Kakashi, and Gai. The Hyuugas deflected Juubi's thorns with their unique techniques, however, they didn't notice the few that flew into Naruto's direction.

Hinata, realizing too late, ran towards Naruto and shielded him. She waited for the impact, but she never felt it. Hinata turned around and saw Neji with the thorns at his back. "N-Neji-nii-san?" Hinata said as tears brimmed her eyes.

Neji fell forward and Naruto caught him before he fell to the ground. "Naruto," said Neji, his voice lower than usual, "Hinata-sama is ready to give her life to you. Your life is not only one."

At those words, Naruto lost himself. Everything was because of him. This war. Deaths and injuries of many shinobis. Neji's death. He instantly thought of all the deaths that happened to keep him alive: his parents, ero-sennin, Nagato, and so much more shinobis.

"Why, Neji?!"

Neji smiled as he said, "Because you called me a genius. You've changed me... and the shinobi world, Naruto." Neji's voice became hoarse, "Take care of... Hinata-sama, or I will come back and take.. you with me. I've k-known of your relationship for a while."

Before Neji took his final breath, he looked for Tenten and Lee inside the crowd. Making eye contact with his two best friends, he smiled and mouthed 'thank you' before he closed his eyes and passed peacefully with no regrets.

Hinata, saddened by Neji's death, felt his death should not be in vain. She looked at Naruto and saw he was completely lost in his mind, hanging on to every word Obito said to him. He was putting all the blame onto Naruto, making Naruto feel worse and agreeing with Obito.

Hinata did the only thing she can think of, she slapped him, making him snap out of those dark thoughts. Her hand remained in his face as she caressed it while anger, determination and love was shown in her eyes. "Neji-nii-san said your life is not only one, Naruto-kun. Please... come back to us," she whispered the last part, "Come back to me. I need you. We need you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto held her hand that caressed his face. He stood up and let their hands fall, still intertwined. Hearing her words, he knew she was right. They needed him, and he will protect everyone, especially Hinata. As long as he is alive, the lives that he carries within his heart will be alive too.

Hinata's life was not only one too, he'd give his life for her to protect her.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan," said Naruto as he stared at her with eyes full of love and determination. He grinned at her as he activated his Bijuu mode and gave her a chakra cloak. He made a few clones and they ran off to every shinobi, giving them a chakra cloak for protection. "It's all thanks to you who stayed by my side," he then leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I love you, Hinata-chan."

For now, they will remain secret lovers. However, after the war, that will be a different story.


	9. Day 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Day 10: Dating<strong>

Uzumaki Naruto was not so clueless at all when it came to dates. Being with Jiraiya for a while, he has learned a lot of proper manners when it came to women.

Two days ago, he made this plan with Hinata. Their first date. After the Fourth Great Ninja War, the two had started going out. It may have started when Naruto saved her from the White Zetsus, and throughout the war it blossomed into something more beautiful. When they held hands in that battle, something sparked inside the two and Naruto wanted more of it.

Although they started going out when the war ended, they both were too busy helping with the village. The only time they had with each other was a simple greeting before they were rushed to another spot. It has been a few weeks and everything was starting to settle down a little, making Naruto smile as he and Hinata have a day off. So did every other ninja, but each ninja got to choose one day they wanted. Naruto and Hinata made plans to choose the same day so they can finally go on a long awaited first date.

Naruto rushed home after he finished with his assigned job. He took off his clothes and showered, scrubbing every inch of his body. When he finished, he went into his bedroom and put on his ramen boxers, one of his favorites and his good luck charm. He picked out some clothes for the next day, which normally he wouldn't. He just couldn't wait for his date with Hinata! Naruto grinned as he thought of the wonderful day they would have tomorrow.

Hinata lay on her bed as she imagined their day tomorrow. Naruto has gotten quite popular among the girl population, making Hinata feel jealous. Sure they were together, but then there were girls who were much more prettier than her. As she lay there, she thought about the many different things the two would do as a couple and in public for the first time. Not everyone knew the two were together, only their closest friends and the people who actually knew them from the start. Just thinking about their official date made Hinata blush. Hinata smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Naruto ran to Hinata's house. His short blond hair swayed as Naruto ran. He wore a white shirt under his orange jacket with a black line design and a dark gray sweat pants that reached the bottom of his knee. The sweat pant has an orange stripe on each side. **(His casual clothes in The Last) **Hinata was already there waiting for him when he arrived. Naruto stared at her beauty and smiled.

Hinata wore a pink shirt over a gray long sleeved shirt. Her pink shirt was tucked in her long skirt with pink line designs. Under her skirt she wore dark gray tights. **(Hers in The Last)**

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan!"

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun."

"Ready?" asked Naruto and Hinata nodded.

Naruto and Hinata walked side by side around Konoha, looking at it's development. They stopped here and there by strangers who greeted them, especially fangirls who greeted Naruto as 'Naruto-sama'. However, Naruto was not the only one with fans. When Naruto was too preoccupied with his fangirls, men were talking with Hinata, flirting with her which made Hinata feel very uncomfortable. It took a while before the two finally got free.

As they walked, their hands would bump into each other and the contact made them blush. Naruto would look at her with a light blush while Hinata would look down, hiding her much darker red blush. "Ara, are you hanging out with your friend Hinata today, Naruto-sama?" asked a teenage girl as she stopped Naruto by linking arms with him. Hinata stared at her, feeling hurt that the two weren't seen or known as a couple yet.

Naruto smiled shyly and scratched the his cheek with the arm she linked with. "U-Um, actually I-"

Hinata summoned every ounce of courage she had and boldly held Naruto's hand, which made him stop his sentence. He looked at Hinata and saw a blush playing on her pretty face, which made his own have a tint of pink.

"Maybe I'm just being selfish," whispered Hinata as she looked down, "But I don't want people to misunderstand us... I know you have a reputation to uphold and you're so popular with the girls now that it just... It makes me angry at myself by how selfish I am of wanting you."

Happiness filled Naruto as he heard her say that. He looked over to the girl that linked his arm and pulled away from her. Naruto grinned as he said, "Actually, I'm out on a date with my girlfriend and I'd appreciate it if we can have a peaceful date with no more distractions." Naruto and Hinata's hands intertwined as they walked. People stopped to stare at the couple with disbelieving eyes. Naruto stopped walking, which made Hinata stop too. "Can I be selfish too?" Hinata answered by nodding as a huge blush appeared on her face.

Naruto let go of Hinata's hand and carried her bridal style. He jumped up onto the rooftops and ran to the highest building he saw. When he got to his destination, he looked down and saw many people staring up at them. They were all curious as to why Naruto and Hinata were up there. Naruto grinned as he put Hinata down and held her hand again and raised them up. Naruto took in a deep breath and yelled, "Hey, everyone of Konoha! Hyuuga Hinata is my girlfriend, 'ttebayo!"

"I'm being selfish too," said Naruto as he put their hands down and stared at her. Naruto smiled, "Because I want you too and I want everyone to know it. When those guys were flirting with you, it took me all I can to not punch them right in the face, 'ttebayo. I hope people now realize that the both of us are off the market." Naruto winked at her.

Hinata blushed at Naruto's cuteness and boldness. They both went back down and continued their date, only getting stopped by some people who congratulated the two.

That whole week, their news was spreading like a wildfire. Everyone was buzzing about Naruto and Hinata dating.


	10. Day 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Day 11: Kiss<strong>

Naruto slept on his right side, facing Hinata. He woke up a while ago and saw Hinata was still asleep. He just stayed there and looked at her, admiring her. Naruto caressed her cheek with his left hand, a ring placed perfectly on his ring finger. He smiled as he watched her. He loved her so much.

Naruto traced her lips with his thumb. He loved her soft lips. Naruto gave her a light peck on the lips before getting out of bed, careful not to wake her. He went to the bathroom and did his morning routine before walking back into the bedroom and getting dressed. Naruto walked out of their bedroom and went into another room. In that room, two kids were sleeping soundly.

Naruto walked into the room and went to their beds. First, he went into the bed with a little girl who hugged a teddy bear. Naruto ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead, "Have fun today, Himawari-chan. Don't be naughty." Naruto then walked over to the other bed with a little boy and did the same, except he said, "Don't be naughty, Boruto-kun. Dad has a lot of work today, so don't give mom a hard time."

Naruto exited their bedroom and closed the door. He then walked to the kitchen and began to prepare a little breakfast for himself and his family. Naruto took out a pan and began to cook bacon and eggs. When Naruto was done cooking, he felt a presence behind him. Hinata wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Ohayo, Naruto-koi," she said as she tightened her embrace.

Naruto smiled, "Ohayo, Hina-hime."

Hinata let go of Naruto and he turned around. "You're leaving earlier than usual today, Naru-koi."

"I know," said Naruto, "But I have a lot of work to do today as the hokage. I'll be home a little late today, okay?"

Hinata nodded. She then kissed his lips. It was intended to be a short one, however, the two just couldn't pull apart.

"Ewwww!" came a voice from the hallway, which made Naruto and Hinata break the kiss.

"Boruto-kun?" asked Naruto, "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Mama and Papa sitting in a tree," said Himawari, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Himawari-chan!" squeaked Hinata as she ran over to her and covered her mouth.

"Dad, you're going already?" asked Boruto as he walked to Naruto, Himawari and Hinata walking along with him.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I'm busy today Boruto-kun. Tomorrow, let's go training, 'ttebayo!"

"Really?!" asked Boruto. Naruto nodded. "Yes, 'ttebasa! I'll show you my improved skills!"

"Can I come too, papa?" asked Himawari.

Naruto walked to her and ruffled her hair, "Of course, Himawari-chan."

"Yay!"

Naruto looked at the time, shocked by how much time has passed. He scurried to the door and put on his shoes.

"Sorry, I don't have time for breakfast," said Naruto apologetically.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun. I'll come by later and bring you lunch."

Naruto nodded. Naruto crouched and spread his arms wide. Boruto and Himawari ran to Naruto and jumped into his arms. They hugged each other for a second before the two kids pulled away and kissed their father's cheeks. Naruto kissed them on their foreheads. Hinata walked to the trio as Naruto stood up. He smiled as he kissed Hinata on the lips. He then opened the door.

"I'll be going now," said Naruto as he waved.

Hinata and their children nodded, "See you later," the said as they waved back.

Naruto nodded and he left. As he walked to the hokage tower, he couldn't stop thinking about his wonderful life and his wonderful family. He loves the kisses he receives from his family.


	11. Day 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Day 12: Meet the Grandparents<strong>

"Boruto-kun, Himawari-chan," said Hinata, "You know grandpa Hiashi is very busy and today is his only day off for the month, so please behave yourselves."

Boruto and Himawari nodded. Naruto smiled as they all walked to the Hyuuga complex. Boruto and Himawari loved their grandpa dearly, however they hardly got to see him due to his schedule. Hiashi only gets one to two days to relax each month. When they got there, the guards led them to Hiashi.

Hiashi was sitting down on the floor meditating. Being the Hyuuga head has been draining him, he was busier now than ever. He also needed to get Hanabi ready for when she becomes the head, which is coming up in a year.

"GRANDPA HIASHI!" shouted both Himawari and Boruto, making Hiashi flinch at the loudness. They ran towards Hiashi with big smiles on their faces and jumped onto him, making him fall to the floor from the sudden impact.

Hinata sighed as she recalled telling them to behave. Naruto grinned at the sight, seeing his children and Hiashi getting along so well.

"Hello Boruto-kun, Himawari-chan, Hinata-chan and Naruto-kun," said Hiashi as he sat up with the kids, "I've missed you two, Boruto-kun and Himawari-chan."

"We've missed you too grandpa Hiashi!" the two shouted with joy.

Hiashi stood up, "Come on, let's go to the living room and have some tea."

Hiashi held Boruto and Himawari's hand as they walked inside. Naruto held Hinata's hand before the two smiled at each other and followed in. They walked for a while until they reached the main living room and then sat down on the couches. Hiashi asked a maid to make some tea and bring two juice boxes. Boruto and Himawari swayed from left and right as they both kicked their feet, excited that they were with their grandfather.

Hiashi excused himself and stood up then walked out of the living room. He walked down the hall and stopped at a double door. Hiashi spotted two Hyuugas and asked them for help before openning the door. Walking inside office, he went to his desk and grabbed a gift bag. Hiashi rejoined them in the living room a few minutes later and sat down next to the kids. He handed Boruto the bag.

"Here, Boruto-kun," said Hiashi as he watched Boruto look at the bag, "It's a gift from me."

Boruto opened the bag. Grinning, he excitedly took out the item.

"Yessss! It's a training outfit, 'ttebasa! It looks just like Uncle Neji's in the pictures. Thank you Grandpa Hiashi!" Boruto hurriedly wore the outfit over his clothes. He jumped up and down all over the living room.

Himawari looked at Hiashi with sad eyes, "Grandpa Hiashi," she grabbed onto Hiashi's clothes, "Where's my gift?"

Hiashi smiled at her, "I got you one too, Himawari-chan." Right when he said that, the two Hyuugas who were asked to help walked in. With them, they had a giant teddy bear. The light brown teddy bear was about six feet tall and very soft and fluffy.

Himawari stared at the giant bear that was about twice her height in amazement. "T-T-That is for me?!" she asked disbelieving. Hiashi nodded while Naruto and Hinata looked at their daughter's reaction. "Yes!" she screamed in joy as she ran to the bear and hugged it, "It's so cute and soft and fluffy and big and and and... I love it Grandpa Hiashi!"

"Where's Hanabi-chan?" asked Hinata as she went to sit next to her father.

"Hanabi-chan is being taught by the elders right now," replied Hiashi. Hinata nodded in understanding.

Boruto looked at the big teddy bear, a mischievous smirk on his face. "You!" he pointed to the bear, "You will be my punching bag!" He ran to the bear and was about to punch it until he was stopped by Naruto.

Naruto glared at him, "Boruto-kun! You shouldn't destroy your little sister's teddy bear, 'ttebayo!" he scolded, "Look at you little sister, she is about to cry right now. Behave yourself or we will go home."

"It's great Boruto-kun is growing up so soon," said Hiashi, "He will be a strong shinobi one day."

Boruto looked at his grandfather and grinned. "Yosh!" shouted Boruto, "Grandpa Hiashi let's go train 'ttebasa!"

"Sorry, Boruto," replied Hiashi, "I'm ex-"

"Please please please please please," pleaded Boruto, "Please please please please please! I really want to try this new training outfit! Please please-"

"Boruto-kun," scolded Hinata, "Remember what I said about Grandpa Hiashi being very busy. He is exhausted, Boruto-kun.

Hinata's words fell on deaf ears, "Please please please pleeeaaasseeeeeeee please please pleas-"

Hiashi sighed, "Fine, Boruto-kun. You're just as obnoxious as your father."

"Yaaaaay! Let's go!" he ran to Hiashi and grabbed onto his sleeves, pulling him outside to spar. Everyone followed the two to a big yard. Hiashi stood at one side while Boruto stood opposite of him. "Grandpa Hiashi, just because you're old doesn't mean I'll go easy one you!"

Hiashi smiled, "Go as hard as you want, Boruto-kun. Show me what you got."

Boruto grinned as he clapped his two hands together to form a hand sign, "I've never done this, 'ttebasa," said Boruto, "However, I sometimes hear dad use it at night when mommy and him spars in their bedroom. I think this is one of dad's best jutsu, 'ttebasa! Mommy always screams in defeat!" Boruto grinned as he yelled, "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Hiashi and Hinata fainted. Naruto had a big blush as he went over to Boruto and knuckled his head.

"Boruto-kun!" Naruto shouted, "Never, ever say that again! To no one, 'ttebayo! You understand?!" Himawari just looked at everything, completely clueless.

Boruto rubbed the spot where his was hit, "I got it, dad! Why didn't that jutsu work for me, 'ttebasa!"

Naruto thought for a while. "Because you said something that should have never been said, 'ttebayo. Later on during the academy, Shino-sensei will teach you how to properly do the jutsu, HOWEVER if you tell ANYONE about what you told Grandpa Hiashi again, you cannot learn the jutsu! Got it, 'ttebayo?"

Boruto grinned, "I see! So because I said that, the jutsu didn't work! It must be a secret!"

Naruto sighed as he nodded, "Yes, it is a secret..." For once, Naruto was glad Boruto was dense like how he was when he was little. Naruto looked over to the two bodies on the ground. "Who would have thought that she got her fainting spells from Hiashi."

Hiashi woke up a few hours later on his bed. He sat up and thought about what happened before he fainted. The word Boruto said circled in his mind and he became angered.

'How dare Naruto force Hinata into doing something so... dirty!' thought Hiashi as he balled his fists. 'He must have tainted my pure daughter!'

Hiashi got out of his bed and saw a note on his table. He grabbed it and read it.

Yo, Hiashi! Sorry for what Boruto-kun said! I never knew you were the one who passed the fainting spells to Hinata-chan!

Anyways, we left so... rest! With no distractions! Meditate to get all your stress and anger out...

I hope next month when we meet... I'll still be alive...

Just to clear things up, we've only used three, including me, max! It's not like we used ten.

- Uzumaki Naruto, your son-in-law and the Seventh Hokage.

P.S. don't forget I'm the Seventh Hokage... I have Anbus secretly following me...

Hiashi balled up the paper, fire in his eyes. He threw the paper into the trash can and cracked his knuckles. He then went outside to the yard and called out ten Hyuugas to spar with him.

If Naruto thought Hiashi's anger would be gone with all the sparring with the Hyuugas, he thought wrong. Hiashi smirked as he waited for his next day off... It will be a bonding day between just Naruto and himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My updates will be later than usual, since school has begun. Hope you've enjoyed xD**


	12. Day 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Day 13: Festival<strong>

The girls were getting ready for the festival that was happening later on today. They were at Hinata's house to get ready together, already having their yukatas packed. When they were all done, they left the Hyuuga compound.

Ino whistled, "Hinata, you look stunning!" Everyone agreed with her. "You'll be able to snatch Naruto in just a few seconds!"

"I-Ino-chan!" squeaked Hinata as a blush appeared on her face.

Ino shrugged, "What? I was just saying... If I was lesbian, I'd go for you too."

Hinata kept her head down, suddenly losing courage to go. With the comments Ino made, Hinata felt like wearing a yukata was too much. Sure the comments made her happy, however she was too insecure. She also was the only one who decided to wear a mask. Her mask was light blue bunny. There was holes for the eyes to be able to see. The bunny was a regular bunny, however it's face had a tint of pink representing that the bunny was blushing.

Hinata wore a dark blue yukata with pink flowers design. Her golden obi on her waist had red outlines of flowers and it was tied into a bow at the back, bringing out her slim and well developed figure she hid under her bulky clothes. Hinata's hair was tied into a ponytail.

Sakura wore a similar one, however her yukata was pink and her flower designs were red. Her obi was plain purple. Sakura's hair was tied into twin tails.

Tenten wore a plain sky blue yukata. Her obi was white and had pink outlines of flowers as a design. Tenten's had her usual panda-like hairstyle.

Ino wore a red yukata that was designed with dark red and dark pink sakura peddles all over. Her obi was plain white. Ino's hair was let down.

Their sandals click clacked on the concrete as they walked to the festival. Hinata looked at the three, who were a little ahead of her, and she quietly halted her steps. Hinata slowly started to back away, however, Sakura turned around to look for her who was missing. She saw Hinata's foot behind her and instantly knew what she was doing.

"Oh no you don't," said Sakura as she went to Hinata and held her arm, "You are not backing away now when we are almost there."

"But Sakura-"

Ino went to Hinata's other arm and held it, "Nope, Hinata. No 'buts'. Besides, you have your mask! Naruto, being as dense as he is, can probably not recognize you."

Hinata thought for a while and then sighed. "You're right..."

The four walked to the festival and upon arriving, they saw their teammates waiting for them. They boys all wore yukatas but they were all a plain color. Naruto had orange, Kiba had blue, Shino had light green, Neji had black, Lee had dark green, Shikamaru had peach, and Chouji had a very dark red.

They all greeted each other and Naruto stared at the Hinata. He was very much in awe at her beauty.

"Yo!" Naruto greeted, "How are you today?" Hinata didn't reply. She looked down and blushed, however that blush was unseen due to the mask. "Are you feeling okay?" Hinata instantly shot her head back and nodded furiously.

Kiba looked at Hinata confusingly and called out, "Hin-" however, he was stopped by Sakura's hand to his mouth.

"Kiba!" shouted Sakura, "Shino! Let's go in the festival and look around!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHH?" shouted Kiba, "But what about-"

Sakura pulled the two in, "Shut up and just come along. It's a bonding time with Sakura Haruno!" Sakura looked back at Ino and Tenten then nodded at the two. Ino, getting the message first, smiled.

"Alright!" said Ino excitedly, "Shikamaru, Chouji, let's go have some Ino-Shika-Cho time at the festival and relax together as a team!" Shikamaru, being a genius and all, already knew what they were planning and sighed as he mutter something about being troublesome. He walked with Ino and Chouji followed right after.

Tenten understood what Ino and Sakura were doing, so she did the same with her teammates. "C'mon, let's go in guys!"

Neji glared at Naruto, "I can't leave Naruto alone with-"

Tenten punched Neji in the arm and dragged him in, "Can you not be Neji Hyuuga, the protective man, for a day and be Neji Hyuuga, the friend and teammate?"

Neji sighed at Tenten's request. He shot Naruto one last look before walking on his own. Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled shyly, his right hand scratching the back of his head.

"I guess that leaves just us two," said Naruto. Hinata nodded. "Can you not speak?" asked Naruto as he looked into her eyes. Hinata looked away and nodded. "It's okay! Today, I will be your speaker. Is that alright with you?" He looked into her eyes and Hinata nodded. Naruto grinned as the two walked inside.

They walked together as Naruto talked a lot. Whenever he asked a question, he would always look Hinata in the eye and waited for a response. They've been walking for a while now so Naruto felt it was okay to ask about food.

"Ne, are you hungry?" he looked Hinata in the eye. Hinata shook her head. "Okay, I'm not too, but I just wanted to make sure you weren't. See, I had fifteen bowls of Ichiraku Ramen before coming here!" Naruto grinned and looked at Hinata who giggled. "You're laughter is really beautiful! It sounds like music to my ears." Hinata looked down. Under the mask was a really huge blush that has been there every since the two entered. "Ichiraku Ramen is the best! We should go there together one day!" He looked at Hinata, who was still looking down. Naruto lifted her head up with his hands and grinned while looking into her eyes. Hinata furiously nodded at what he said.

The two started walking again. After a while, Naruto stopped when he noticed the person he was with was not there anymore. He spotted her a few feet away. Naruto walked to her and looked at what she was staring at. In that game booth was a large kitsune plushie. The game booth was a game of shooting. You had one ammo and you had to knock down the item you wanted.

Naruto looked at Hinata, "Did you want that?" Hinata looked at Naruto and shook her head. Naruto grinned and walked to the game booth. "One game please!"

"That will be two dollars."

Naruto paid the man and he received a toy gun. Naruto shot the plushie, however it did not fall down. Frowning, Naruto played again. And again. And again. And again. It took Naruto eight tries before the plushie finally fell down. Naruto handed Hinata the kitsune plushie and Hinata gladly accepted it. It took her some courage to hug him as a thanks. Hinata felt it was okay to hug him since he didn't know her identity and if she talked, he would have known.

It was now darker and the two had been together the whole festival. The fireworks were about to go off soon. Naruto grinned as he held Hinata's hand and dragged her somewhere.

"I know the best place to watch the fireworks."

Naruto dragged her for a while until they reached the top of the Hokage Monument. Right when they sat down, the fireworks went off. Naruto and Hinata smiled as they watched the beautiful colors fill the sky. Naruto turned to Hinata and said, "Are you going to take off your mask? You can see better with it off."

Hinata furiously shook her head.

Naruto smiled, "You're really beautiful."

Hinata squeaked, then frowned. If he knew that the girl he was with the whole time was her, he'd probably be devastated! Hinata looked away, not wanting him to look at her any longer and also not wanting to feel jealous that Naruto liked the bunny girl instead of her.

The fireworks still filled the sky as Naruto said, "I hope we can continue this tomorrow over ramen like you promised me, Hinata."

Hinata turned around and looked at him, "H-H-How did you know?!"

"Your eyes," replied Naruto, "They're the only ones like that out of the Hyuuga clan. Also, your eyes never lie to me."

Hinata took off her mask and sighed in relief. A few sweat covered her face since she was wearing that the whole time.

Naruto stared at her, "You really are beautiful, Hinata." Hinata blushed as she stared at him, forgetting that the mask was now off. "Finally," said Naruto, "I can now fully see your face you've been hiding from me all day."

Hinata instantly covered her face with her hands while Naruto chuckled. He looked Hinata in the eyes lovingly and said, "Don't forget our date tomorrow. Ichiraku Ramen at twelve 'o clock in the afternoon, okay?"

Hinata nodded, "Okay."

Their festival was spent together from the start to the end. This was one of the two's best festivals yet, since they spent it together.


	13. Day 14 with weekly statement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Day 14: Proposal<strong>

On this very cold winter day, Naruto and Hinata sat on their sofa watching television. Their two children, Boruto and Himawari, sat on the ground playing with their new toys they've received on Christmas. On the small coffee table in between the TV and sofa was four hot cocoa mugs. Each mug was customized with the name of the owner. One said "Papa" with a snowman, one said "Mama" with a snowflake, one said "Boruto" with Santa and the last one said "Himawari" with Rudolph. Outside was snowing hard and it was very cold and breezy, however, through the sliding door to their backyard they can see four snowmen. The biggest one had a makeshift red scarf. The second biggest had the Hyuuga symbol drawn on. The third one had a big bolt. The last one was holding a sunflower that was picked off of the few sunflowers in their house.

As they watched television, Naruto played with Hinata's left hand, which he was holding. He squeezed it, tickled it, licked it, kissed it, bit it, and blew on it. Hinata only smiled as he played with her hand, since she always did the same thing to his. When Naruto was done, he smiled and then surprised her with a kiss.

Naruto began to play with her ring on her finger. Admiring how beautiful it looked on her hands, he brought his left hand and looked at both of their rings.

"They're perfect," said Naruto. Naruto looked at her and smiled, "You're perfect."

Hinata blushed and said, "You're perfect too, Naruto-kun."

Hinata and Naruto smiled as they both thought back on how he proposed.

* * *

><p>He had proposed to her at age of twenty one. It was clumsy and unexpected, but Hinata agreed to marry him. The two have been going out since age eighteen, making it their third year together. Naruto had taken her out to eat hamburgers; he ordered a burger with onion rings while she ordered a burger and fries. They sat on the tables outside as they waited for their order. Around them were couples, but one couple unfortunately began to argue. Minutes later, their food came and that couple was still arguing. It was rude to watch, but everyone stared at their intense arguing. It was crazy, something about the guy had cheated on his girlfriend and unfortunately got that second girl pregnant. The girlfriend was crying and yelling as she found out and confronted him about it. It turns out that she was pregnant too and she was about to tell him on their fourth year anniversary, which was tomorrow.<p>

Some anbus had to come and break it up before it got worse and since they were causing a scene in public.

Naruto looked at Hinata and he could never imagine a life without her.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto said as he held her hand. Hinata looked up at Naruto, a little surprised at his sudden action, "Hinata-chan, I never want you to leave me. I just want you to know that I would never to anything like that guy did, cause I only love you. I know I thought I loved Sakura, but then she told me the truth of why I chased after her. I was so into my rivalry with Sasuke that I didn't think before I acted."

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked a little confusingly.

"I want to only be with you. Back then, I didn't know what love was. Then that idiot Toneri had to come and take you away from me right when I noticed my true feelings. I was so scared. So lost without you. I wanted you back and to go back to where things were, except this time would be different because I would make you mine."

"Naruto-kun, you know I love you. I've always had."

"I... want to be with you forever, Hinata-chan. To grow old with you. To have a family with you. To see things with you. To stand by you. Everything I experience in the future, I want you to be part of it."

"Naruto-kun," said Hinata with a huge blush, "Are you... p-proposing to me?" Her dreams were finally going to be concrete. To be with Naruto forever.

Naruto smiled, "I guess I am! But I don't have a ring..."

Naruto thought for a while before getting an onion ring from his tray. He got up and walked over to Hinata's side and then bent down onto one knee.

"Hinata-chan, you make me the happiest man on earth. And I want to make you the happiest woman on earth. Forever. Although this was so unexpected, this was the only "ring" I had near me. Of course, I WILL buy you a real one, but for now... Hinata-chan, will you marry me?"

Hinata cried as she tackled him onto the floor and hugged him.

"YES!" she shouted as tears streamed down her face, "A ring or not, I will always say yes if you propose!"

Naruto wiped her tears away, "Those are the only type tears I will let you shed, Hinata-hime. Only happy tears."

Claps were heard as Naruto slipped the onion ring onto her ring finger. They looked around and saw that every eye was glues onto them. Unknown to the both of them, they have been watched every since the beginning of Naruto's lovely speech.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad I gave you the real ring that night, hime," Naruto said as he stared at her lovingly.<p>

Hinata smiled, "So was I. It was so beautiful, and thankfully Father approved of our marriage." Hinata snuggled into Naruto's warmth. "You proposed to me twice that day. First with an onion ring and then with the real ring. I felt like I was actually dreaming."

Naruto grinned, "Of course! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I don't give up! Even if he didn't accept it, I would never stop until I gain his approval. Hinata-hime, if life right now with you is a dream, then I do not want to ever wake up. But if it's not, then this is a dream come true."

"I love you, Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she rubbed the bump on her belly.

Naruto kissed her stomach, "I love you too, Hinata-chan. I love you and our wonderful family."

Outside in the backyard next to the last snowman with the sunflower was a very tiny eight inch snowman that was not visible from the sliding doors. That snowman had on a very light blue beanie and next to it was a baby rattle.

* * *

><p><strong>Weekly thing: Post your own NaruHina head-canons.<strong>

**Response: I have a lot of NaruHina head-canons... I don't really stick to one.**

**Feel free to post your own NaruHina head-canons :)**


	14. Day 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Day 16: Personality Switch<strong>

Naruto, now sixteen, grew up learning that girls had cooties. His mother, Kushina Uzumaki, always told him to beware of girls and to not kiss girls until he becomes older or else something will happen to him; whether is be turning into a frog, losing his memories, switching personalities or even worse... turning into a girl.

She never thought he would believe her. Kushina loved messing around and being wild, and Naruto inherited his obnoxious side from her while everything else he got from his father, Minato Namikaze.

Naruto attended Konoha High along with his childhood friends. One of his friends, Hinata Hyuuga, always caught his eyes. He never dared to bring her up when talking to his parents. They always embarrassed him in one way or another around his friends. Naruto cringed as a memory came to him.

He was fourteen at the time and his class was going on a field trip that was a few cities away. When his parents dropped him off at five in the morning, all his friends and a few classmates were there along with their teacher.

"Naruto-chan~!" Kushina squealed as she hugged him tightly, "You be careful now, 'ttebane!" She kissed him all over his face, "And behave yourself!"

Naruto groaned, "Got it mom, I got it!"

Minato ruffled Naruto's hair, "Naruto-chan! Listen to your teacher!" he pinched Naruto's cheeks, "Or else, no more ramen."

"I got it, jeez!" Naruto shook out of his parents' hold, "Stop pestering me, 'ttebayo!" He walked towards his friends as his parents yelled out their love for him. Naruto sighed.

Sakura was the first to let out a snicker, "Naruto-chan~" she teased.

"Be quiet!"

Now that he was older, his parents had toned down the teasing to quite a bit. They also knew of his five month relationship with Hinata. The two were at first shy about their relationship, but now they were more open. The only contact they made, however, was holding hands and hugging, never kissing due to Naruto's fear.

Naruto and Hinata were going out today to the movies. After watching a comedic movie, the two walked out together while holding hands. They went to walk around the park and after a while, they sat down on the grass.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled at Hinata, "What is it, Hinata-chan?"

"Do... D-do I bore you?"

"Of course not, dattebayo!" Naruto looked her in the eyes, "I really like you, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata looked down and blushed while playing with her two index fingers. "R-really?"

"Of course! I'm Uzumaki- Namikaze Naruto and I never go back on my word! Why do you ask that?"

"W-well," her blush got darker, "We've never... k-kissed..."

Naruto gulped, "K-kiss?" Hinata nodded. It was silent between the two until Hinata stood up.

"I'm sorry, N-Naruto-kun!" she shouted, "I-I guess it must still be too early! I'll be going home now. T-thank you for a wonderful day!"

She bowed before walking away. Naruto instantly shot up and went to her. He held her arm and gently pulled her back, making her turn around. Naruto closed his eyes and dipped his head down to hers.

"Ouuccchhh!" the two shouted as they rubbed their foreheads.

Naruto shyly smiled as he scratched the back of his head, "I'm sorry... I tried to kiss you like how they do it in the movies, 'ttebayo."

Hinata blushed. Naruto blushed too as he slowly descended his head down to hers and planted a light peck.

"Our first kiss..." Naruto said as he touched his lips, "It felt... electrifying." He then gasped, "I'm not turning into a frog now, am I, 'ttebayo?!"

Hinata looked at him and chuckled, a blush still on her face, "N-Naruto-kun, that's only in fairy tales."

"Oh..." Naruto grinned, "Well that's a relief, 'ttebayo! Let's get you home now."

They intertwined hands and walked to the Hyuuga compound. Upon arriving, they said their goodbyes and gave one last kiss to end their date.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked towards the Hyuuga compound to pick up Hinata. They had school that day and he always went to pick her up and walk together. Hinata waited outside for him, her hands behind her back while holding her bag. When she spotted Naruto, she smiled.<p>

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata greeted, "Good morning!"

Hinata squeaked at her newly found boldness. She covered her mouth in surprise.

Naruto blushed and played with his two index fingers, "M-Morning, Hinata-chan." Naruto shot his head up at her, wondering what was happening. Hinata, too, stared with wide eyes.

"What is going on?" questioned Hinata.

Naruto shook his head, "I-I don't know, d-dattebayo!"

"We can't go to school like this!" screamed Hinata, "It'll be too embarrassing!"

Naruto blushed, "T-tell me about it."

Hinata thought for a while before grinning, using this boldness to her advantage. She walked to Naruto and pinned him against the wall; he blushed as he looked away.

"Naruko-chan," Hinata chimed. She held Naruto's chin and made him look her in the eyes, "I love you, Naruko-chan."

"N-Naruko-chan?" he questions, then instantly noticed his voice a little... higher pitched. He looked down and noticed that some things were... different.

He had on a girl's uniform now, and some things on his chest made him not able to see his feet. Naruto used his hands and felt whatever was blocking his way. The softness and feelings made him confused.

"H-Hinata-chan?!" Naruto looked up at her, "What is h-happening to me, 'ttebayo?!"

Hinata watched him and had a line of blood coming out of her nose... actually, his nose.

"H-Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked in confusion, not knowing who the man that pinned him was. He had short indigo hair and pupiless lavender eyes. He wore a boys uniform and the tie was a little loose, making him look like one of those "bad boys".

Hinata wiped the blood away and looked Naruto in the eyes, "Naruko-chan, playing with your breasts so early in the morning... and out in public... You're so bold. And please, Naruko-chan, don't tease me... I'm Hino."

"Hino...-kun?" questioned Naruto.

The person nodded, "Our first kiss yesterday was fantastic." Hino dipped his head down and was about to kiss Naruto. Naruto shuddered in fear as he tried to squirm away, but failed due to Hino's strong grip.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

* * *

><p>"oooooooooooooooooo!" Naruto shouted as he sat up on his bed. He check his surrounding and noticed he was in his bedroom. Naruto then patted his chest to make sure there was nothing there.<p>

Naruto ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He sighed in relief. "I'm not a girl! I'm me!"

"Naruto-chan?" asked Kushina as she stood by the door, "What's wrong, 'ttebane?"

Naruto smiled at his mother, "Nothing, mom 'ttebayo. Just a bad dream."

Kushina walked towards him, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Naruto thought for a while before saying, "Mom... Do kissing girls really make something happen?"

Kushina stared at Naruto. She blinked once, twice, then she erupted in a loud laughter, "Naruto-chan! That was a lie, 'ttebane! Kissing is totally normal between two people in a romantic relationship!"

"Really? So I won't turn into a frog or any of those bad things?"

Kushina laughed as she said, "Of course not! Now go back to sleep, Naruto-chan. It's two in the morning, 'ttebane!"

Naruto nodded and Kushina walked out, wiping a few tears that came out from laughing too much. Naruto went back to bed a few minutes later. He lay down on his bed and touched his lips.

"Hinata-chan's lips were so soft," he whispered.

He was starting to like kissing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update! I'm quite busy... I'll try to catch up tomorrow! I was originally going to do a sketch for this day since I already did a personality switch fic when I first began writing fanfics, but then my drawing is horrible and I'm not really an artist T^T**

**If you want to read my personality switch fanfic, it's called "The Genius and The Rock". I'm still a newbie at writing... haha**


	15. Day 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Day 17: Soulmate<strong>

Everyone was destined to be with someone. Maybe that person you're supposed to be with was the person who sat next to you during school. Maybe that person just barely walked by you. Maybe that person was the one who sat alone in the library reading books. Maybe that person was your best friend. Maybe that person was somewhere across the world, waiting for you as you are waiting for them.

No one knows who will be their soulmate, since life is full of mysteries. One wrong move and you may never get the right one, however, if you never make a move you may never find the one destined to be with you.

Naruto grinned as he has already found his soulmate, the right one for him. She was a piece of puzzle that fit perfectly in his puzzle of life and he, hers. She was a stunning beauty at the age of twenty-two. Her long silky indigo hair, beautiful loving lavender eyes, soft lips that gave the warmest smiles, her beautiful voice and laughter... Naruto loved everything about her, from her head to her toes.

Naruto held both of Hinata's hands as they faced each other. Hundreds of people sat on seats and they were all watching the two. Kakashi, the current hokage, stood near them as he spoke out to the two and the audience. The couple couldn't stop staring at each other and smiling. They were both nervous at first until they finally saw each other in that room.

Naruto wore a tux and stood at the front of the altar while Hinata walked in wearing a beautiful poofy white dress, Hiashi at her side escorting her to Naruto. Every since they made eye contact, they never faced away from each other.

It was time for them to exchange vows, and they did. After a loving speech from the two, Kakashi smiled as he said,

"Do you, Naruto Uzumaki, take Hinata Hyuuga to be your wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love her, to honor her and cherish her, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to her in all things a good and faithful husband as long as you both shall live?"

Naruto grinned and replied, "I do."

"Do you, Hinata Hyuuga, take Naruto Uzumaki to be your wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in holy matrimony? Do you promise to love him, to honor him and cherish him, in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health, and to be to him in all things a good and faithful wife as long as you two shall live?"

Hinata smiled, "I do."

After repeating a few lines Kakashi said, they exchanged rings. Naruto couldn't stop smiling as he slipped in her ring and when she slipped in his ring. After a few last words, Naruto and Hinata finally sealed their eternal love for each other with a kiss.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Kakashi, "I now present to you Mr and Mrs Uzumaki!"

Everyone erupted in cheers and congratulated them. Naruto hugged Hinata tightly and thought back to his actions that made him meet Hinata, his soulmate.

They were children when they first met. Hinata was being bullied by three boys and Naruto stepped in to help. Naruto got a good beating from the three while Hinata was taken away by her body guard.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle. To think he met his soulmate by accidentally passing through and saving her. He never knew one action can affect his future by so much, however, he was glad he did that.


	16. Day 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Day 18: "You're going to be a big brother!"<strong>

"Congratulations, Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun!" Sakura said with a sincere smile, "It's a girl!"

Hinata found out that she was pregnant a few weeks ago and she instantly told Naruto. The two went to check up on the baby and it was healthy, however, the gender was unknown, which brings them to today. Sakura had set this appointment up for a gender check.

Naruto grinned at Hinata, who was smiling. "We're going to have a little girl, 'ttebayo!"

Hinata nodded in joy, "I can't wait to tell Boruto-kun that he will be a big brother!"

"Wait," Sakura interrupted, "You didn't tell Boruto-kun yet?"

Naruto shook his head, "Hinata-chan wanted to wait until we find the gender so we can tell him if it will be a little sister or a little brother."

Sakura nodded in understanding, "Ah, I see!"

"By the way, is Sarada-chan going to be a big sister some day?"

"Of course she is!" said Sakura, "Once Sasuke-kun comes back and settles down, we're going to be having more children. He does have his mind set on rebuilding his clan and all, which I'm totally fine with!" She chuckled, "I guess the phrase 'the quiet ones are always the wild ones' refers to men also."

Naruto mentally threw up as he said, "Ewwww, Sakura! Too much information 'ttebayo! Too much!"

Sakura shrugged, "What? You asked."

Naruto and Hinata stayed and chatted for a while until Sakura had another patient waiting for her. The couple left out and went back home, waiting for Boruto to get off school so they can tell him the big news. Naruto and Hinata sat on the couch and cuddled as they waited, watching TV for entertainment. A few hours later, Boruto arrived.

"Tadaima!" he shouted as he walked in through the doors.

"Okaeri," said the two parents as they walked to the door and greeted him.

Hinata smiled as she held Boruto's tiny hand, "Boruto-kun, your daddy and I have something very important to tell you," she lead him to the couch and sat down with him, Naruto sitting on his other side. "Boruto-kun, you are-"

"I'm sorry, 'ttebasa!" Boruto shouted as he closed his eyes, "It was only a joke! I knew Aburame-sensei was a bug user, so I just wanted to test out what would happen if he was wet! I was only a tiny bucket of water 'ttebasa! I didn't think his bugs would... go crazy!"

"What?!" shouted Naruto as he pinched Boruto's cheek, "You did what at school today?"

Boruto looked at his father, a little frightened by his angered look. Boruto lightly chuckled as he said, "So... Aburame-sensei didn't tell you yet?"

"Boruto-kun..." Naruto's voice was a little bit... dark... "No ramen for you... FOR A WHOLE MONTH 'TTEBAYO!"

"What!?" Boruto shouted as he stood up, "A whole month 'ttebasa?! But dad! It was only a pr-"

"Boruto-kun, would you like it to be two months?"

Boruto gulped. He shook his head violently and sat back down with his head hung low. Hinata patted his back, a little angered at him and also worried about Shino. She instantly changed the mood and smiled at Boruto.

"Boruto-kun," She said sweetly, "What you did was very wrong and you should never do again, but that was not what we wanted to talk to you about..." Boruto looked up to his mother with curious eyes, "Boruto-kun, you're going to be a big brother!"

One blink. Two blinks. Three blinks. "What?!" Boruto shouted in joy as he stood up and jumped, "I'm going to be a big brother?!" Naruto and Hinata nodded. "Yay 'ttebasa! Mommy, how many months has it been?"

A little taken aback by how Boruto knew of pregnancy, Hinata replied with, "Um, two months Boruto-kun. You're going to have a little sister."

Boruto counted his little fingers. After a while of adding things up, he shouted, "So my little sister will be delivered in seven more months?" Naruto and Hinata looked at him and nodded. He was smarter than they thought. "Yatta 'ttebasa! When the stork gets here in seven months, I'm going to ask him to bring a little brother next time!"

"Stork?" questions Naruto.

"Yeah! I read in a book at school that babies were delivered by storks in nine months 'ttebasa! I wonder if it will be the same stork that brought me here!"

Naruto and Hinata sighed, their previous thoughts torn into pieces. Boruto really does take over Naruto with his denseness.

"Boruto-kun," said Hinata, "That is not how babies come."

Boruto tilted his head, "What do you mean 'ttebasa?"

Naruto grabbed Boruto's hand and put it over Hinata's stomach, "The your little sister is in here."

Boruto stared for a while, mouth agape. Horror filled his eyes as he stood up and slowly backed away from his mother. "Mommy, h-how can you do this? How can you eat my little sister 'ttebasa?!"

Naruto face palmed while Hinata sighed.

"Boruto-kun," she said as she rubbed her belly, "I didn't eat your little sister."

"Then why is she in your tummy?"

Naruto smiled, "Well, a special seed was planted into your mommy's fertile garden." Hinata punched Naruto as he said that, "What?" questioned Naruto, "It is the truth..." he then looked at Boruto again, "So your little sister is that seed that will be growing. She is like a flower, a bright beautiful flower."

"Is she... like a sunflower?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes, like a sunflower 'ttebayo."

Hinata smiled, "A sunflower? Himawari... That will be a beautiful name for our little girl."

Boruto walked over to Hinata and touched her stomach, "Himawari-chan..." He grinned as he said, "Himawari-chan, don't be scared in mommy! She didn't eat you 'ttebasa. I can't wait until I get to see you."

Naruto and Hinata smiled. Hinata hugged Boruto and Naruto hugged the both of them.

"We all can't wait until you enter our world, Himawari-chan," said Hinata with a warm smile.

Their family was slowly but surely growing, and it was all Hinata and Naruto ever wanted. A family of their own with the love of their lives.


	17. Day 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Day 19: Intimacy<strong>

Two bodies lay together on a bed, both panting hard. Naruto turned to his side and draped his arm around Hinata's waist. Resting his hand on her flat naked stomach, he drew circles and it brought shivers all over Hinata's body.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto as he finally caught his breath. He looked at her worriedly while in awed by how beautiful she was naked. This scene right now was beautiful to him; both of them showing each other everything, accepting everything together and becoming one, and laying next to each other. Love was all over the atmosphere. Naruto couldn't imagine doing this with anyone else but Hinata, his three year girlfriend.

Hinata smiled. She kissed his lips and looked at him directly in the eyes, her hand caressing his face, "It hurt in the beginning, but it was a beautiful pain. It was soon washed away by such pleasure, I couldn't even think straight." She slept on her side, facing Naruto. Hinata wrapped her arms around him and touched his back, "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun."

Naruto kissed her nose, "It's fine 'ttebayo. It didn't hurt at all, it felt nice actually."

Hinata smiled at him, drowning into his deep ocean blue eyes, "I love you, Naruto-kun. My first time was amazing thanks to you."

"I love you too, Hinata-chan," Naruto kissed her forehead, "It was both of our first times. I couldn't imagine it being with anyone else."

The couple cuddled together, body to body so close nothing can tear them apart. Naruto smiled at her, looking into her beautiful lavender eyes. He gave her a deep loving kiss that poured out his feelings.

"I've always wondered why intimacy is said like that," said Naruto as he played with her hair, "But I think intimacy is said like that to mean 'into me I see', 'ttebayo." Hinata softly chuckled at what Naruto said, and so did Naruto. "Well, into me I see a bright future with you. We'll have our own house and children. I'd say about three to four little versions of me and you"

Hinata snuggled closer to Naruto, "That is the best future that can ever happen, Naruto-kun."

Naruto broke apart from her. He still stayed in bed but he leaned over and grabbed something from his drawer. "It really is the best 'ttebayo," Naruto went back to his earlier position but left a little space between the two. "Hinata-chan, let's make that future possible..." He showed her the item he grabbed. It was a small black box and he opened it to reveal a ring. "Hinata-chan, will you do marry me?"

Tears filled Hinata's eyes. "Yes!" She hugged him with all her might, her breasts pressing hard against him making Naruto excited. Hinata instantly noticed something poking her from below the waist. Naruto grinned shyly as he slipped in her ring. "Naruto-kun~," she purred, "Let's continue. I'm a little sore, so please be gentle."

Naruto nodded. He kissed her neck as she got on top of him. "Hinata-chan, I'll give you a piggy back ride all day tomorrow 'ttebayo," he grinned at her slyly, "So don't worry, because I will always be there for you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you know where I got intimacy = into me I see, then you're awesome ;DD haha**


	18. Day 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Day 20: "You're drunk"<strong>

Naruto sat at the bar alone, sitting right in front of the bartender. His usual long wild spiky hair was not so wild today; it was a little down due to the pouring rain outside.

"Damn it," cursed Naruto as he took his thirty first shot, "I hate you right now Kuruma!" The bartender automatically refilled his little cup and Naruto drank it, "This is the second time you did this to me! I get drunk for less than five minutes and bam! Sober again!" He took another shot, "Bartender, just keep the liquor coming!"

Naruto sat there and took a few more shots until Sasuke entered. He found Naruto and walked to him. When he sat down next to Naruto, he punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" said Naruto as he rubbed the spot that was hit, "What the hell, teme?!"

Sasuke looked at the bartender, "Hit me with what he's having, and keep it coming. Put mine on that dobe's tab." The bartender nodded while Naruto glared at him.

"What the hell, man?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Hn. You invite, you pay."

Naruto rolled his eyes and took another shot, "What-hic-ever teme. Since you're -hic- here just -hic- just listen to me." Sasuke didn't reply as he took a shot. "Hinata-chaaannn -hic- sheee'zzz... -hic- she's shooo preshious -hic-." Naruto banged his head on the table, "Dammit! This is the third damn time!" Naruto turned to Sasuke and saw him take shot after shot after shot. "Damn you teme, you're not even listening."

Sasuke groaned, "Hinata blah blah blah."

"I don't deserve her." Naruto sighed as he ran his fingers through his wet hair, "She's too good for me..." Naruto took another shot. "I can't believe I got so scared of our first 'date' that I stood her up." He took another shot. "I'm an asshole."

Sasuke smirked and put his arm around Naruto's shoulder, "Dobbeeeee-bakaaa. You -hic- jusht realized that? After you... -hic-... you -hic- YOU TOOK MY FIRSHHT KISSH YOU -hic- ASSHOLE." Sasuke lightly punched Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and pushed him, "I slipped dammit! It was my first too!" He saw Sasuke took another shot and so did he. After Naruto's next shot, he looked at the bartender. "How many has he had?"

"The one he is drinking right now is his twentieth one," answered the bartender.

Naruto sighed, "I'm the one with the problem and I can't even get drunk, yet this teme is getting drunk." He excused himself and Sasuke and paid for their drinks. Naruto groaned as he looked at his empty froggy wallet, he just HAD to drink the most expensive one.

Naruto supported Sasuke as he walked him to Sakura's apartment. She was his girlfriend and a nurse, so she'll take care of that teme. As they walked, Sasuke blabbed on about Itachi and the Uchiha clan and something about him needing a little more time to find his true self. Every time he said that, Naruto would lightly take revenge on him by pinching his side to make him be quiet.

"Sasuke-teme," said Naruto as they were near Sakura's apartment. Sasuke looked up at him. "You're very talkative when you're drunk. Shut up."

Sasuke stopped. He head bumped Naruto. "Shusshht -hic- up dobe. You'reee the talkativee one. -hic- Always -hic- always talking about -hic- Hinata and whatnot. Thissh ish the -hic- THIRRRDDD day in -hic- a row that you invited me -hic- out to drink. Ishhts alwaysh the same -hic- thing!" Sasuke and Naruto arrived at Sakura's apartment. Naruto knocked as Saskue kept talking. "Hinata, Hin-hic-ata, HINATA!"

"Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura as she opened the door and heard him call out Hinata's name.

"Sasuke-san?" Hinata came out from behind Sakura, "Naruto-kun?"

"Oh -hic- great!" said Sasuke as he let go of Naruto's hold and went to clutch Hinata's shoulders, "Shpeak of -hic- the devil!"

"E-eto..." said Hinata a little uncomfortable and getting hit by the strong smell of alcohol, "Sasuke-san... you're drunk..."

Sasuke feverishly nodded, "Damn -hic- right I'm drunk! It'ssss all because of -hic- Naruto-dobe! Let me tell you -hic- I may be drunk on this -hic- alcohol -hic- but -hic- -hic- dobe -hic- dobe -hic- DOBE IS DRUNK ON YOU!" Hinata gasped. Sasuke covered his mouth as he said, "I think -hic- I'm going to throw up."

Sakura quickly grabbed Sasuke and supported him. She whispered to Hinata. "They do call alcohol the truth bottle," she then walked in with Sasuke, leaving Naruto and Hinata alone. Naruto shyly grinned as he scratched the back of his head.

Inside the house, Sasuke shouted, "And for -hic- God's sake dobe -hic-! Get a -hic- damn haircut!"

"Sorry," Naruto apologized, "He is very talkative when he is drunk..."

Hinata nodded, "It's... okay..."

The two stood there for a while in silence.

"Umm, I should go," said Naruto, "It's very late." Without waiting for a response, Naruto turned around and walked towards the street. Scratching the back of his head, he said, "You know, Hinata-chan? Let's go on a date. I'll be there this time!" He turned around and grinned at her.

Hinata blushed as she nodded. She didn't hold any ill feelings for him not showing up on their previous first date, since he never had anyone to love him before.

Naruto walked to his own apartment and put a hand through his hair. "Maybe I'll get a hair cut tomorrow before our date," he said with a smile. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN: sorry, my updates will be a little late... I can't upload every day anymore. Anyways, I decided to twist this story and make Sasuke the drunk one. A drunk talkative Sasuke? Why not? x) **


	19. Day 21 with weekly question

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**A/N: I added some of my own little twists in here. Also, there won't be any singing... I made them talk parts of the lyrics. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Day 21: Disney Dreamworks AU**

Hinata's always dreamed of going out to the surface. Living life in the ocean was great, however, she wanted to experience something new and see the whole world. Her father, Hiashi Hyuuga, was the king of the merpeople. She also had many sisters, but the closest one to her was her younger sister, Hanabi Hyuuga.

Hinata was different from the rest of them. She had long wavy indigo hair and lavender eyes while the rest either had brown or black hair with white eyes.

"I want to be part of their world.." said Hinata dreamily as she leaned on a rock and looked up to the surface. She was inside a secret cave that had various human things.

"Hinata," said Kiba, a fish who was her best friend, "You know you can't go up there. Your father forbids anyone from leaving the ocean."

Hinata sighed, "I know Kiba, it's just... I can't help but dream."

"I know, I know... I know better than anyone. The other day we almost died by a shark going into that ship!"

"I'm sorry."

Kiba sighed, "It's okay. Your father and Neji were really mad that you missed the concert though, and I'm sorry for blurting out that you went to the surface..."

"It's not your fault, Kiba," Hinata said as she petted him, "Besides, look at this collection I have! I just don't understand why father and Neji doesn't see what I see. Humans are amazing!" Neji secretly listened in and watched the two, as he was instructed to by Hiashi after the event that occurred. He accidentally bumped into a shiny gold cup resulting in his hard shell to make the cup cling. Hinata and Kiba swiftly turned to face the direction the noise was from. "Neji?"

Neji cleared his throat, "Hello Hinata. Your father sent me to keep an eye on you, and I will do as told."

"Neji please don't tell daddy about this!"

"Hinata, you know your fath-"

Inside her cave, a huge shadow blocked the sunlight. Curious as to what it was, she swam up and forgot about Neji. Kiba followed her and Neji followed her to try and top her. Hinata's eyes shined as she saw a ship and colorful lights lighting up the night sky. Swimming towards it, she saw a little gap. Inside she saw humans dancing and a very furry thing. It's fur was red and the tip of it's ears were black. It sniffed it's nose and looked towards Hinata. Hinata hid herself as she saw it coming towards her. Waiting for a few seconds, she looked inside again and came face to face with it. It licked her face.

"Kyuubi!" shouted someone. He wore a loose white shirt, a brown belt, and white pants. His hair was messily spiky and blonde that it challenged the sun's brightness. His eyes were such a beautiful blue. On his face was three whisker-like birthmark on each cheek. "Come here boy, 'ttebayo!" Kyuubi ran towards Naruto barking happily. "What are you doing you cheerful dog?"

A seagull flew towards the group, "What are you youthful kids lookin' at?" He asked.

Hinata looked at the man lovingly, "I've never been so close to a human before... He is so handsome. Don't you think so, Lee?" The mysterious handsome man was playing a flute now and dancing.

Lee looked at what she was looking at. "Well, he is kinda furry... and slobbery. But so full of youth!"

Hinata sighed, "Not him," she grabbed his face and directed it towards the man, "Him." Lee looked at him and nodded in approval for her. They watched him for a while until an older man came up to him.

"Naruto, my boy, I have a birthday gift for you." He pointed towards a thing that was covered in a huge rag. Upon the removal, they saw a huge statue of Naruto. Naruto was dressed as a ninja and he wore a headband that had a leaf imprinted on it. In his hands was a spiral ball.

Naruto stared at it and lightly laughed. "It's nice! Except... It doesn't really look like me. It'll probably throw people off into thinking I'm a real ninja 'ttebayo. But.. I still like it, thank you Ero-Sennin."

"Naruto," the man said, "For the last time, I told you to stop calling me that. Call me Jiraiya, you little brat. Have some respect for me as your godfather." He then sighed, "You're at the age to marry. When will you choose the one? Your kingdom will be happy when they see their prince, and soon to be king, happily married. I'm sure your deceased parents will be too."

Naruto sighed as he walked to the edge of the boat. He sat on it and towards the ocean. "I just haven't found the one 'ttebayo. The princess you introduced me to was nice, but... I want someone who I'll love, Ero-sennin."

Jiraiya looked at him, "You've really grown up, Naruto."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and grinned. "Of course! I have my future to think about and my kingdom to think about 'ttebayo. My parents would have wanted me to choose the one I loved to marry, just like how dad chose mom. The person for me... maybe I just haven't met her yet 'ttebayo. She's somewhere out there, I know it. Maybe I'll find her unexpectedly and she'll clash into my life and make an impact, just like lightning 'ttebayo!"

Right as Naruto said that, thunder was heard and lightning was seen. The waves started getting rougher, rocking the ship back and forth. Lightning striked the ship and caused it to light on fire. Jiraiya got a small boat and rushed the people on the ship to go in. The boat was already in the ocean and when Naruto was about to jump into it, he heard Kyuubi barking.

"Kyuubi!" he shouted. He ran to his dog and grabbed him as the ship was engulfed by flames. Naruto threw Kyuubi into the water and was about to jump out until his foot broke the wooden floor. Stuck, Naruto struggled to get out. The ship suddenly exploded.

"Naruto!" shouted Jiraiya.

Hinata watched the scene and panicked. She swam to the flaming ship and looked around for Naruto. She found him holding onto a piece of the ship, however he suddenly let go and fell into the water. Hinata chased after him and grabbed onto him. Holding onto him, she swam him to shore.

Hinata lay next to Naruto on the sand. She touched his face and observed him closely, admiring his handsome face. Lee flew next to the two and went to Hinata's side.

"He's not dead, is he?" asked Hinata.

Lee looked at Naruto, "I don't know..." He went to Naruto's foot and placed it against his ear. "I don't hear a heartbeat." Naruto gasped for air. He breathed in and out heavily and Hinata observed him.

"He's alive," she said with a smile, "I can see him breathing." She caressed his face with her hands. "I wish I can walk on the sand with you and do everything a human does. One day, I will be part of your world." Neji looked at the scene with disapproving eyes. Just imagining Hiashi finding out about this made him shake in fear.

Naruto began to gain conscious. He opened his eyes to see a blurry figure of a Hinata. Before he can focus his vision, she was gone and replaced by Kyuubi. Kyuubi licked Naruto's face and ran into the water, barking in excitement.

"Naruto?" asked Jiraiya as he caught up with Kyuubi. "Are you okay?"

Naruto groaned as he sat up. "I'm fine," he stood up and smiled, "I found her 'ttebayo!"

"Found who?"

"The girl I've been looking for 'ttebayo! I didn't really see her, but her voice... Her voice was so amazing! Where did she go?"

Jiraiya touched Naruto's forehead, "Are you sick?"

"I'm serious! She was here. She rescued me 'ttebayo!" Jiraiya began walking towards the kingdom with Naruto following suit. "I'm going to find her! I'll recognize that voice anywhere! She had the most amazing, beautiful voice!"

Hinata watched them from behind the big rock that was hiding her. She leaned on the rock and sighed dreamily. After a while, she swam back home. A few days have passed and Hinata has been more cheerful, singing everywhere and dancing. Her sisters watched her changed attitude and concluded one thing; Hinata's in love.

Hiashi swam in and he too noticed Hinata's change of attitude. Hinata swam happily to Hiashi and put a flower in his hair then she kissed his cheek.

"Good morning daddy," she said with a bright smile. She then swam away while dancing.

Hiashi touched his cheek with a smile, "Good morning, Hinata." He looked at his daughters, "Good morning daughters. What happened to Hinata?"

One of his daughters swam to him and hugged him, "Haven't you noticed daddy? Hinata's in love!"

'She's in love?' thought Hiashi with a grin, 'Who's the lucky merman? I should ask Neji, who has been watching her.'

* * *

><p>"Hinata!" said Kiba as he lead her to their secret place, "I've got a surprise for you!" Hinata smiled as she followed Kiba. As they entered, she saw the surprise and gasped.<p>

"I love it Kiba!" she said excitedly as she swam to the statue, "It looks just like him! His eyes, his face, those whisker marks!" Hinata stared at him dreamily and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "What's that Prince Naruto? Run away with you? Oh I'd love to!"

A huge figure appeared from withing the shadows. Hinata was shocked when she realized who it was.

"Hinata?! Is it true you saved a human?! And to top it off, YOU LOVE THAT HUMAN?!" demanded Hiashi. Neji was seen hiding behind him.

"Daddy, wait-"

"I will NOT allow this!" His golden trident shined as he put it above his head. Golden zaps were seen all over the place, destroying everything but one thing. Hiashi aimed his trident at the statue.

"Daddy! Please don't!" begged Hinata as she swam to stop him. Her words fell on deaf ears as he zapped it. The statue broke into pieces and they all fell to the ground. Hinata cried as she swam to the broken statue.

Hiashi, after cooling down, looked at what he has done. Feeling a tint of regret as he watched her cry, he sighed and looked away. "It was for your own good." Hiashi left out leaving Neji, Kiba and Hinata.

"Hinata," said Neji as he went to her side, "I'm so sorry... I... I can never lie to Hiashi. I'm sorr-"

"Please," sobbed Hinata, "I just want to be alone right now."

Neji looked over to Kiba who nodded. The two went out of the cave and stayed out there. Kiba glared at Neji.

"You're a jerk," said Kiba as he watched Hinata from afar.

Neji sighed, "I did what I had to do, regretfully. It's my fate I'm stuck with."

"Fate this, fate that. You know, you're just using it as an excuse."

"Excuse? Of course not. I'm her damn cousin, yet look at me... Not a merman, but a crab!"

Kiba shook his head, "Everyone is born different you idiot. Even if you're a crab, Hinata and King Hiashi still think highly of you. Besides, look at me! I'm a fish with," Kiba blew out air, "Funny smelling breath! It smells like that furry thing Naruko had."

"It's Naruto.."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Kiba chuckled lightly, "I must have been a... what did he say it was, dog? I was either a dog or a dog lover or something in my past life. Just stop with your fate stuff and be yourself. You know that's what Tenten wants too."

Neji had a visible tint of pink as a female crab came into his mind. She was a feisty crab who fought for what she wants, just like how she won Neji's heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Hinata...<strong>

Hinata cried as she looked at the broken statue. "Why Daddy?" asked Hinata as she covered her face, "Why won't you see what I see? Why won't you try to understand me?"

Two figures lurked in the shadows. One of their eyes glowed and at their tails had a symbol... One Hinata has seen before... They came out from the shadows and circled around Hinata.

"Poor girl," one of them said. Hinata instantly shot her head up, surprised and scared by the eels that intruded.

"Daddy said it was to 'protect' you." said the other, "yet he wants to separate you and the one you love."

"If only there was something we can do..." said the other.

The two stopped moving and looked at Hinata. They said in unison, "But there IS something we can do."

They started circling her again, "We know someone... He can give you human legs."

Hinata looked interesting in the conversation, "Human legs?" The two nodded. "Take me."

"Very well, follow us."

Hinata followed the two. Right when they left through the hole at the top of the cave, Neji noticed Hinata was gone.

Neji rushed inside, "Hinata?!" He looked up and saw her fin. Neji and Kiba went up and saw her leaving with two eels. Neji dashed after them as fast as he can and stopped Hinata. "Hinata! Stay away from them! They're dangerous!"

Hinata ignored his warning and continued to swim, "Why don't you tell my father... You're good at that."

Neji watched Hinata swim off and he sighed. "Come on Kiba, we're following her." Kiba nodded and the two went off.

When they arrived at their destination, red flags were already put up for Neji. The place was isolated and very dark. There were holes everywhere and smoke coming out. Entering the place, there were seaweed looking like creatures sticking out from the ground. Hinata screamed as a few grabbed her, but she escaped them.

"Hello there, Hinata," said a deep echoing voice.

"W-where are you?"

From above, someone came out. He was very strange person. From below the waist he was an octopus with eight tentacles, however, from above he looked like a giant snake with hands.

"Who are you?"

The person smiled, "Call me Orochimaru." He went to her side and put an arm around her shoulders, "Poor Hinata, falling in love with a different species from you. I can help you solve that problem."

"Can you really?"

Orochimaru nodded. He went to his pot that had purple steam coming out of it. In that steam, an image of two people popped up, an unattractive merman and a, unattractive mermaid. "I've helped many, jussst like thesse two. They wanted to find love, but no one would love them." The two's images changed to attractive people, "I made a sssspell and wa-la! The have eachother... However, one of them couldn't pay the priccce," Both turned into seaweed people, "And now, they're part of my collection!"

"Hinata!" said Neji, "Don't do it! Don't do anything he says."

Orochimaru went towards Hinata, "Hinata, I can give you human legsss for three dayss. Wouldn't you love that?"

"If I get legs, then I'd be away from my family..."

"But," said Orochimaru, "You can be with the one you love."

Hinata thought for a while. She looked at him with determination and said, "I'll do it."

Orochimaru grinned, "There'ss a catch... You have to get him to kissss you within three daysss before the ssunsetsss. If he doess, you'll be a human forever... But if he doessssn't, you'll be part of my collection. And thiss kisssss is not jusst any kisssss, it'ss the kisssss of pure love." Hinata nodded at the information. "I forgot to mention... There'ss a price you'll have to pay."

"What is it?"

"Your voice."

Hinata touched her throat, "But without my voice, how am I going to get him to love me?"

Orochimaru shook his head, "Hinata, dear, don't underessstimate yoursself and women. You have, lookssss, body language and all that good ssstuff." He went to Hinata's side and held her shoulder, "So, what will it be?"

"I'll... I'll give you... my voice..."

"Excellent!" Orochimaru snapped his fingers and a water around her started to encircle her. They turned dark like a tornado. "Sing, Hinata!"

Hinata sung and she felt her voice flowing out of her. She saw her voice, a yellow sparkly trail, flowing to Orochimaru, who held a seashell. It entered that seashell and right when the transaction finished, Orochimaru evilly laughed.

"Assss promissssed," Orochimaru evilly giggled out, "I will give you legsss."

Orochimaru went to his shelf and threw various ingredients into his pot. He chanted a few words and right when he finished, purple smoke engulfed Hinata. When it disappeared, she was seen with human legs. Hinata looked down and admired them, however, she suddenly couldn't breath. Orochimaru stared and laughed as Kiba and Neji guided her to the surface.

Hinata breathe in deeply as she finally got air. She wanted to expressed how happy she was, but realized that her voice was no longer available to her.

Neji sighed, "Look what happened! If King Hiashi found out... I'd be dead!"

Hinata stood up, but fell back into the water.

"And she can't even walk!" continued Neji as he watched her.

Kiba glared at Neji, "Let her be, man. It's her choice."

Neji rolled his eyes, "Now that I think about it, your breath does stink."

"Shut up."

Lee flew by and landed on the rock next to them. "Yo! What are you youthful kids doing out here today?" He looked closely at Hinata, "Something about you has changed! Is it... You have make-up on?" Hinata smiled as she happily shook her head. "Hmmm... You changed your hair style!" Hinata shook her head. "What can it be..." Hinata lifted up one of her legs. She pointed her fingers towards her feet and wiggled her toes. "Ah! You have legs now!" Hinata grinned and nodded.

She got up once more and succeeded. She then took a few steps and fell before she got to the shore.

"Nice! I can see the power of youth flowing in you!" said Lee, "The first step to being human is to have clothes. You need clothes!"

Hinata heard barking and instantly noticed who it was. She got up again and walked as fast as she could to the sand while Lee went to grab an old rag nearby.

Lee flew and wrapped the rag around Hinata, "Woah there, you need something on first!"

Hinata smiled as she saw a flash of red coming from the other side of the cliff.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto called out as he followed his dog, "Kyuubi! Come back 'ttebayo!"

Kyuubi ran towards Hinata and tackled her down to the floor; he licked her face. Naruto went towards them and got Kyuubi off. He then helped Hinata to her feet.

"Sorry for my dog," said Naruto as he grinned and scratched the back of his head. Hinata shook her head with a smile. "I've never seen you around here before, what's your name?"

Hinata said her name, but unfortunately she mouthed it instead. Hinata looked at him and touched her throat.

"You can't talk?" asked Naruto, feeling a little disappointed. Hinata nodded. Naruto whispered, "I guess you can't be her after all."

The two stared at each other for a while until Naruto realized what she was wearing. He offered her to come to his palace and Hinata agreed. Neji grabbed onto Hinata's rag when Naruto was not looking and hid.

Upon arriving, she was ushered by a maid to go up the stairs and into another room. She made Hinata take a bath as she washed her... rag clothing. When Hinata came out, the maid came back in and helped her into a new fresh attire. When the door to that room opened, Naruto was amazed with the sight that was bestowed upon him.

"Beautiful," he whispered in awed. "You're beautiful..."

Hinata wore an elegant poofy pink dress. Heir hair was tied into a bun and her lips had red lipstick on. Hinata looked at the dress she wore in awe, she's never wore such a beautiful thing.

Naruto walked up the stairs and offered his arm to her. Hinata happily linked arms with him as they walked to the dining room. She met his godfather and learned a few things about him and his world that day.

Naruto's parents died when he was young. He loved eating ramen. He was a klutz and dense at times. His childhood friend and best friend lives as his butler, and his name was Sasuke Uchiha; Sasuke was married to their other childhood friend, Sakura Haruno.

That day, Naruto also showed her around his kingdom on a boat. As he was rowing, he tried guessing her name. Neji secretly tagged along. After ten random names were said, Neji grew annoyed and whispered her name.

"Hinata?" questioned Naruto as he heard it. Hinata nodded with a smile. "That's a beautiful name."

Neji stayed on the edge of the boat near Naruto. "Kiss the girl," he whispered, "You just got to kiss the girl."

"Kiss her?" asked Naruto out loud.

"Kiss the girl," Neji repeated.

Hinata closed her eyes. Naruto thought for a few seconds before closing his own eyes and leaning in. His face was descending towards hers closer and closer, however, right when their lips were about to meet, the boat tipped over.

The two eels that worked under Orochimaru grinned as they swam away.

Naruto got up and laughed as he helped Hinata up. The two walked around soaking wet until they arrived at the palace, where they bathed and changed. Naruto walked out his balcony for fresh air. He looked up at the stars and smiled, thinking of his parents watching him from above.

Naruto's ears perked as he heard talking coming from the ocean. He looked towards the ocean and saw a woman walking in the sand. The woman wore a black nightgown and her long wavy black hair flew back with the wind in sync. On her neck was a necklace that held a seashell. Her voice was very familiar to him.

Naruto stared at the seashell and the woman. His usual ocean blue eyes shined red before turning into a different shade of blue.

The woman evilly laughed as she noticed her hypnotizing spell worked.

* * *

><p>"Hinata!" Lee said as he flew to her window, "Hinaaataaa! Congrats you youthful kid!"<p>

Hinata sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked at Lee and tilted her head.

Lee grinned, "I heard the prince is going to get married! Such heartwarming news, I shall fly around this palace five hundred times!"

Hinata gasped as she hurriedly got out of bed. She went to the mirror and quickly fixed her hair then she ran out her door to the main room. She creaked open the door to see Naruto sitting in front of Jiraiya; next to Naruto was a woman she never met before. That woman clung onto Naruto.

"Yes," said Naruto in an emotionless voice, "I would like for our wedding to happen tomorrow. As soon as possible."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto in doubt. "Are you sure?"

Naruto nodded, "Yes. She's the only one I love."

Hinata watched with teary eyes. She backed away and ran back to her room. She jumped on the bed and cried while Neji crawled out of Hinata's pocket.

Neji went to Hinata's pillow, "Hinata," he said, "I'm so sorry..."

* * *

><p><strong>The next day~<strong>

Nobles and a few invited citizens boarded a ship for the wedding. The huge ship was decorated in white and pink; flowers of pink and red were seen all over the ship. There were ten rows of chairs at each side of the aisle, each row having ten chairs.

Hinata watched the ship from afar as it left the dock. Kiba was in the water watching them as Lee was standing on a railing while Neji stood on Hinata's shoulders and watched her saddened face. He looked at the ship and sighed.

"Hinata, let's go." Hinata looked at Neji, wondering what he meant by that. "We're going to get you that kiss. Remember the deal?" Hinata nodded. "Good. And... I know you love him... I bet he loves you too, I just don't know why he changed his mind. When I see him, I am going to kill him."

Neji jumped onto the ground and pushed a barrel that had a rope on it into the water. Hinata jumped into the water and grabbed hold of the barrel.

Neji looked at Kiba and nodded, "I'll leave this part with you."

Kiba nodded with determination as he went to the rope and went into the knotted circle. He swam and pulled the barrel towards the ship.

On the boat, music played as Naruto and his bride walked down the aisle. As they walked, Kyuubi growled at the bride. She looked at him in disgust and kicked him. When they got to the altar, the priest started to speak. When it was their turn to speak, a flock of birds, lead by Lee, flew towards the bride. The audience gasped and took cover while the bride angrily shouted at the birds as she fixed her dress. Sea otters and other kinds of creatures boarded the ship and caused a wreckage.

An otter got under the bride and started to bounce her up and down with his nose. After a while, he threw her into the wedding cake. As she got up, dolphins jumped out of the water and spat water at her. Lee then flew to her and screamed in her face. Lee grabbed onto the necklace and tugged at it. Kyuubi took this chance and ran to the bride; he bit her bottom.

While she screamed, Lee was able to break the necklace, causing the seashell to fly off. It landed in front of Hinata, who barely got on top of the ship. When the seashell cracked, a yellow trail came out.

"No!" yelled the bride, except... her voice was now a... mans.

Naruto's eyes returned to it's normal ocean blue. He looked at the scene and saw what was happening. The trial went to Hinata and it entered her mouth. Hinata touched her throat as it did so.

"Naruto," said Hinata with a smile.

Naruto grinned as he ran to her side and hugged her, "Hinata! She was you! Your voice, it's back!" He chuckled, "She was you all along."

Hinata happily nodded, "Naruto, I always wanted to tell you!" The two embraced and leaned their heads towards each other. Before their lips met, Hinata flinched as she fell onto the floor.

"Hinata?" questioned Naruto as he looked at her.

"Naruto, I'm sorry..." Hinata showed Naruto her fin.

"You're too late Hinata!" said the bride as she laughed evilly and changed back into Orochimaru. pointed towards the already set sun, "You're mine now! The trident will be mine now!" Orochimaru laughed as he looked towards Naruto, "Bye, bye, lover boy!"

Orochimaru went into the ocean with Hinata.

"Hinata!" Naruto called out as he tried to grab her hand.

Hinata struggled to get out of Orochimaru's hold as they went deeper and deeper into the ocean. Orochimaru looked towards Hinata with a wicked smile; when he looked ahead, the trident was in his face.

"Stop it right there Orochimaru!" demanded Hiashi, Neji was at his side and huffed.

Orochimaru smiled, "My, my. King Hiashi coming to ssseee me himsself. How honored am I."

"Let go of Hinata right now!"

"How about a no," said Orochimaru as he shook his head, "We have a deal." He took out a golden paper and at the end of the paper, Hinata's signature was on it. Orochimaru let go of Hinata, but she was held captive by the two eels who worked under him.

"Daddy!" said Hinata, "I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to!"

Hiashi glared at Orochimaru. He raised the trident and zapped the piece of paper, however, it did not demolish.

Orochimaru laughed, "It'ssss legal! It cannot be erassssed!" He then went to Hiashi and smirked as he threw the golden paper. It turned into a tornado and surrounded Hinata, ready to turn her into a seaweed person. Hiashi gasped as he tried to stop it. "But! I will be willing to make an exxchange... For someone even better."

Hiashi took those words into thought. He looked at Hinata, who was looking more and more like a seaweed person, as Orochimaru continued to speak.

"Now, do we have a deal?"

Hiashi looked away and he pointed his trident towards the paper and signed his name. Orochimaru laughed as the tornado left Hinata and went to Hiashi. It turned him into a seaweed person.

* * *

><p>Up at the surface, Naruto stood on a boat by himself. He was on top of the golden light. Naruto looked at the towards the water and said, "Hinata, I've lost you once 'ttebayo! I won't lose you again! And every one knows I never go back on my words!"<p>

Naruto grabbed a spear and jumped into the water. He swam towards the light and saw Orochimaru pointing the trident towards Hinata. Angered, he threw the spear and it cut Orochimaru's arm.

Orochimaru looked at Naruto, "You foolish human!"

"Naruto," cried Hinata, "Look out!"

Orochimaru ordered his two eels to go after Naruto as he swam up. When he got to the top, he took a big breath of air before being pulled in again by the eels.

Neji and Kiba saw what was happening and went to help Naruto.

Orochimaru looked at Hinata and smirked as he aimed the trident towards Naruto. "Say goodbye to your sweetheart!" Before he fired the golden zap, Hinata grabbed onto his long black hair.

When Orochimaru fired, he zapped his subordinates instead of Naruto.

"No!" said Orochimaru angrily, "Kabutossss, my babiessss!"

Hinata took the chance and swam towards Naruto, who was already swimming to the top for air. Orochimaru glared at the duo and began to transform into a giant version of himself.

"Naruto!" said Hinata as the two embraced when they got to the top of the water, "You've got to get out of here!"

Naruto shook his head and held onto Hinata tighter, "No. I won't leave you, I'll protect you even if it costs me my life 'ttebayo!"

Under them, bubbles started appearing. They were then separated by a giant version of the crown. Naruto and Hinata jumped back into the water and off of the giant Orochimaru. Orochimaru grinned as thunder started appearing the the waves were getting stronger. A giant wave separated Naruto and Hinata.

Orochimaru created a giant whirlpool while Hinata stayed on a rock for shelter. Naruto tried to swim to Hinata but a ship was behind him. He went under the ship and grabbed onto a loose rope to climb on.

Orochimaru shot the rock Hinata was at and caused Hinata to go into the bottom of the whirlpool. Orochimaru evilly laughed as he shot zaps at Hinata, who dodged them. He put the trident over his head and was about to make the final blow, but Naruto crashed the ship into him just in time to save Hinata. Orochimaru and the ship sunk while the waves brought Naruto to the shore. He breathed heavily as he lay on the sand and rested.

Hiashi and all of the seaweed people turned back into their normal forms. Hiashi took back his crown and trident and swam to the surface with Neji, seeing that the sun was now rising. They saw Hinata on a rock watching over Naruto, who slept on the sand.

Neji looked at the scene sadly as he switched back and forth from them to Hiashi. Hiashi, too, looked at the scene sadly.

"She really does love him, doesn't she Neji?" he asked.

Neji nodded, "She does... After watching her for all these years, I feel like her being with him truly brought her happiness and love. And excitement at seeing a whole new world."

Hiashi took his words in. "Then... there's just one problem left..."

Neji looked at Hiashi, "And what is that, King Hiashi?"

"How much I'm going to miss her."

His trident glowed as he put the tip under water in Hinata's direction. A golden glowing and sparkly trail flowed towards Hinata and when it reached her, her fin began to sparkle.

Hinata looked at her fin and grinned as she looked back towards Naruto. She went underwater and swam to him right when he was gaining conscious. When she appeared out of the water, she wore a sparkly purple dress and had legs. Naruto smiled as he got up, ran to her and hugged her.

The embraced and smiled at each other before going in for a long awaited kiss.

That same day, the two happily got married.

* * *

><p>Naruto closed the book, "And that, my little children, is the story of your mommy and me 'ttebayo."<p>

Naruto and Hinata slept on each edge of the bed while their two kids slept in the middle.

A little boy with striking resemblance to Naruto, except he had only two whisker like birthmarks, looked at his father. "Dad!" he said in excitement, "So when can we go back to see grandpa, 'ttebasa! I miss him!"

Naruto grinned, "Soon, Boruto! Grandpa is very busy 'ttebayo!"

A little girl with short dark indigo hair and two whisker like birthmarks smiled as she played with a little golden seashell locket. When she opened it, it projected Atlantica. There were many merpeople swimming. "Daddy," she said with a smile, "So what if I want to become a mermaid?"

Naruto smiled as he ruffled her hair, "Your mommy and I had this talk a long time ago... When it comes down to it, it will be both you and Boruto's choice 'ttebayo, Himawari."

Hinata nodded as she kissed both their foreheads, "Always remember though, your dad and I will always love you both no matter what. You two can also come visit anytime if you decide to become a merperson, and always remember, Grandpa Hiashi has the power to turn you into a merperson or a human so don't worry too much about it. We'll always visit Atlantica when we're not too busy here and grandpa is not too busy there."

The two children nodded with smiles on their faces.

"It's time for bed now," said Hinata with a smile, "Goodnight you two. I love you both." She then kissed their foreheads again before getting up. Naruto did the same.

Naruto turned off the lights and the two held hands as they walked out and went into their own bedroom. They went to their bed and cuddled as they slept.

"I love you Hinata," mumbled Naruto, "Goodnight."

Hinata smiled and kissed him, "I love you too Naruto. Goodnight, love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally an update! I'm so sorry! I will finish this though. I've just really been busy with school and sports and all. Hopefully it will tune down a bit so I can have more time writing. I was originally going to do "Honey I Shrunk The Kids" because I can so imagine Naruto doing that lol. But then I changed it. This was longer than I intended it to be...**

**Weekly Question: What is your favorite moment when Naruto stared in amazement at Hinata?**

**A: Those times when Naruto found Hinata, but his words were misunderstood! I love those moments. Like that one time where paper bombs were placed all over the village and Naruto needed a byakugan user. He found Hinata and said "Hinata! You're the one I need!" (something along those lines) and Hinata started blushing while Sakura said, "Naruto! Now's not the time for that!" hahahah. And the time where he came back from his training and told Hinata to "Be quiet and come with me," and she fainted. **

**I'm not sure if those were amazements, but they were in my book. Lol. There's also the time when he found her at the waterfall... :)**

**Feel free to add your own response.**


	20. Day 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Day 22: First Fight + Make Up<strong>

Today marks Naruto and Hinata's one year and five months of being together. The couple were strolling down Konoha, hand in hand, as they were on their date.

"Naruto-kun," said Hinata, "What would you like to eat today?"

Naruto thought as he smiled. "How about we just go and get some cinnamon rolls?"

Hinata's eyes sparkled as she nodded. Naruto led her to the bakery and bought a dozen cinnamon rolls. As they ate in peace, a few girls came over to their table.

"Naruto-samaaaa~" they all chimed.

Naruto smiled as he greeted them. He looked towards Hinata, who had sadness in her eyes. Naruto's smile disappeared as he noticed that.

"Naruto-sama!" said one of the girls, "Will you train with us right now? We all want to become stronger!"

Naruto chuckled as he said, "Well, I can't right now. I'm with-"

"You can go," said Hinata.

Naruto's head swiftly turned to Hinata. He saw a smile on her face, but he knew it was forced.

"Hinata-chan?" he questioned.

Hinata stood up, "It's fine, Naruto-kun. I'm going to Sakura-chan's today."

Naruto reluctantly nodded. Hinata walked away from him and his fans and went towards Sakura's place. Every time they were on a date, Naruto was always taken away from her. She loved him, however, she didn't want him to think she was too clingy to him. She has seen how Sasuke used to act to Ino and Sakura after all.

When she arrived at Sakura's apartment, and unknown male was also in there. He had darker hot pink hair that was styled like Sai's and his figure was well built. He wore a tight black long sleeve that showed his muscularity and he wore black ninja pants.

"Hey there Hinata-chan," greeted Sakura, "What's up?"

"I was on a date with Naruto..."

Sakura sighed, "Fan girls again?" Hinata nodded. "Hinata-chan, you need to act more... territorial. He is your man, after all." Sakura put her arm around Hinata's shoulder and led her to the couch, "It's okay to have him all to yourself at times."

Hinata shook her head, "I... I want Naruto-kun to be able to have freedom too... Even if I want to always be with him."

Sakura smiled at Hinata, "You're so thoughtful Hinata-chan, and that is what everyone likes about you; however, think about yourself for once."

"You know," said the unknown male, "I would like for my significant other to want me more and ask of me more. I'd spoil them as they spoil me, of course with love."

Hinata looked at the man with curious eyes. She then turned to Sakura and gestured her head towards the man. Sakura looked at her, then at her guest and chuckled.

"Oh, right! Hinata-chan," she pointed to the man, "This is my cousin Daiki-baka." Daiki glared at Sakura, which only made her smirk. "He lives in Suna and is a shinobi there, but he came here for vacation. Daiki," she then gestured towards Hinata, "This is Hinata Hyuuga, one of my best friends and the future waifu for our future hokage." Hinata instantly blushed and hid her face. Her knees shook as she imagined herself as an Uzumaki.

"Hyuuga-san?" asked Daiki, "Umm... Are you okay?" He looked over to Sakura for reassurance.

"She's fine," Sakura smiled, "Probably thinking about having /coughcoughsexcoughcough/ with Naruto." Hinata fainted. Sakura looked at her and said, "Ahhh, that did it... I think I took my teasing a little tooooo far."

When Hinata woke up, she saw Sakura shuffling around her house looking for something. Hinata sat up and Daiki noticed her wake up.

"Had a nice dream, Hyuuga-san?"

Hinata blushed as she looked at him, "I-It wasn't what it seemed like..."

Sakura turned to face Hinata and wink at her.

"How long was I... out?" asked Hinata.

"Only about ten minutes," replied Sakura. She then found what she was looking for. She ran to Hinata's side and grabbed a small rectangular card, "Found it! Hinata-chan, you've slept on it the whole time. I just got a call from the hospital," she said as she got up and ran for her shoes, "They're a little short on people and needed me in. I needed my ID." Hinata stood up as Sakura opened the door, "Hinata-chan, can you please show Daiki around Konoha? I was going to but then I got called in. Thank you!" She closed the door and ran off, not waiting for an answer.

Daiki smiled at Hinata. It took a while until Sakura's request processed through her mind. When she faced Daiki, his grin told her he was waiting for her to make a move. Hinata shyly smiled as she gestured for them to go put on their shoes.

"Let's go then... shall we, Haruno-san?"

Daiki nodded, "You can call me Daiki, gorgeous."

Hinata smiled, "D-Daiki-san.. You can call me Hinata, then."

"Shall we go now, Hinata-san?"

Hinata and Daiki walked out. Daiki locked the door with the spare key Sakura gave him a few moments before Hinata woke up. As he was doing that, Hinata thought about where she should take him first. She was taken out of her thoughts by Daiki tapping on her shoulder.

"Can you show me the shopping district?" He asked with a grin.

Hinata nodded, "Sure!"

They walked for a while until they reached the main place to buy clothes. Daiki's eyes shined as he window shopped. He saw a light blue summer dress and dragged Hinata into that store that held that said clothing.

Daiki asked the workers to see the dress. He took it and placed it over Hinata's figure.

"Now," he said with a smile, "This dress is fa~bu~lous! You look so stunning, Hinata-san!"

Daiki looked at more clothes and bought some for Hinata and Sakura. After two hours of nonstop shopping, they finally took a break. Hinata took him to the bakery she was at earlier with Naruto. She ordered a cinnamon roll while Daiki ordered a donut. Both of them bought juice.

Hinata laughed as she said, "And then Naruto-kun accidentally farted and by doing that, he won against my teammate Kiba!"

Daiki roared with laughter as Hinata told him the story about Naruto. The two had a lot of fun today, talking about their love lives and getting to know each other more. Hinata didn't want any clothes, but Daiki bought them for her anyways since he thought she looked so cute in them.

"Gahh," he said as he tried to control his laughter, "He really is a klutz as Sakura says!"

Hinata laughed, "Sure he is a klutz and is dense, but he is very kind hearted and loving. He thinks about everyone first, which is why I'll be the one who thinks of him first. Deep down, he's always been alone... Which is why I will take that burden off of him, even if I'm the one who becomes alone."

Daiki put his hand on top of hers. He held it and smiled sweetly at her, "Hunny, I can see why any man would want you. Naruto must be very lucky to have such a fine woman as you. If I were straight, I'd have already fallen in love with you by now."

Hinata looked up at Daiki. She lightly blushed and smiled back at him. "Thank you so much, Daiki-san."

A figure blocked their sunlight and stood in front of their table that was outside. Hinata looked up and shocked filled her eyes.

Naruto stood there, his face angered with gritted teeth and fists clenched.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto huffed, "Hinata-chan... What. Is. This."

Hinata removed her hand from Daiki's hold. She stood up and held Naruto's hand.

"Naruto-kun, it's not what you're th-"

"It looks exactly like what I'm thinking!" Naruto shouted, which made Hinata flinch, "You've been cheating on me, Hinata-chan? How long? Was it all just lies? Saying 'I love you', was that a lie too?" Naruto glared at her, "How... Why are you doing this to me, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata shook her head, "You're wrong, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto forcefully shook her hand off his, "Yeah, maybe I'm wrong. Wrong for wanting to check up on you. Wrong for thinking of you. Wrong for thinking you'd never do this to m-"

Hinata slapped Naruto. Tears flowed out of her eyes as she looked at him. Naruto saw her face and regretted his words. Hinata ran off and left Naruto there with Daiki while Naruto touched his cheeks.

"Ahh," sighed Daiki as he stood up, "I'm so sorry, Hinata-san."

Naruto glared at him, a few tears fighting to come out. He grabbed Daiki by the collar and held him up. Daiki mentally apologized to Hinata as he kneed Naruto in the stomach. Naruto groaned as he fell to the ground.

"Naruto," said Daiki, "You're a real idiot for making Hinata-san cry."

Naruto looked at him and glared, "How do you know my name?"

Daiki sighed, "All she ever talked about was you today, Naruto." He offered a hand to Naruto and he accepted it.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"First, let me introduce myself. I'm Daiki Haruno, cousin of Sakura Haruno. Me and Hinata-san met earlier at Saku's place. I live in Suna, so I don't know much of Konoha and asked Sakura to give me a tour, but she had to leave so Hinata took her place. We were shopping the whole time, I totally forgot about everything else, however, as we shopped, she always talked about you." Daiki put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "She really loves you, man. And you keep leaving her alone... Sooner or later, someone is bound to take that fine woman away from you."

Naruto glared at Daiki and was about to punch him until Daiki stopped him. "Slow down there, tiger," said Daiki, "Let me say this last important line: If I were a straight man, I would have already snatched Hinata from you."

Naruto's face changed from anger to realization and regret. Daiki took a few bags and handed them to Naruto.

"I bought these lovely clothes and dresses for her," said Daiki, "They look fantastic on her. You should have seen her face when I told her to imagine being on a date with you in these clothes." Daiki ushered Naruto to the streets, "Naruto, why don't you go make up with her before it's too late?"

Naruto nodded as tears fell out of his eyes. He ran as fast as he could to Hinata's place. He was wrong the whole time. He should have listened to her...

Daiki watched Naruto run. He looked at his hands thst held Naruto's and smiled. He wasn't his type at all, but his hands reminded him of a certain someone back at Suna. Both of their hands were big and rough, but had a little softness that comforted the holder.

Naruto arrived a minute later to find out that Hinata has yet to arrive home. Saddened, Naruto made clones to look for her around the village. Naruto ran to places he thought she would be at. A few places later, he arrived at the academy and saw her there on the swing he used to sit on. He ran to her and hugged her, bringing her off the swing and both of them onto the floor.

"Hinata-chan!" said Naruto as he hugged her tighter, "I'm so sorry. I should have listened. I should have waited."

Hinata shook her head as she cried, "I should be sorry, Naruto-kun..."

"I'm sorry I always leave you alone. I'm sorry I didn't pay more attention to you."

Hinata shook her head, "It's not your fault, Naruto-kun... It's mine..."

Naruto shook his head and looked at her right in the eyes, "It's my fault, my sweet Hinata-chan. Daiki told me everything... I misunderstood. I'm such and idiot. From now on, I will spend more time with you. I'll show you how much I love you, not by just words but action too. I love you so much." Naruto kissed her nose.

Hinata smiled while tears streamed out, "I know you love me, Naruto-kun. What you did today was proof, you got angry for me because you love me."

Naruto wiped her tears, "I love you, Hinata-chan. I'm sorry."

"I love you too, Naruto-kun."

Naruto stood up and helped Hinata up. He embraced her and kissed her, remembering her memories in the academy. When Iruka-sensei asked them about the world ending and that they had to choose one person to be with, she wrote down his name. His. The dense, clumsy, idiotic, loud, hyperactive him. He was so stupid, he should have never doubted her and he should have never left her for other people.

Naruto broke their long kiss for a breath of air. He smiled down at her and cupped her cheeks.

"Hinata," he said as he bent down until his forehead touched hers, "Remember when Iruka-sensei gave us the assignment to choose one person to be with if the world was ending?" Hinata nodded. "I'd pick you too."

Hinata blushed as she said, "You're the one I picked."

Naruto smiled and kissed her again, "I know."

Naruto held her hand as they walked together. They headed towards a very familiar direction Hinata knew.

"Naruto-kun, this isn't the way to the compound..."

Naruto cheekily grinned at her, "I know..."

"So we're going to your apartment?" asked Hinata.

Naruto looked away and lightly blushed, "Didn't I say that I'll show you how much I love you not just by words, but action too?"

Hinata blushed as her legs became jelly. Naruto caught her and carried her bridal style. He walked towards his apartment while playing with her arm and looking at her beautiful face.

"Hinata-chan, today and forever after, I will make you feel like the Queen of this world."

Hinata's blush darkened, but a smile played on her face. She wrapped her hands around Naruto's shoulders and placed her head at the crook of his neck. She nodded and whispered, "If you'll be the King, I'd gladly be Queen."


	21. Day 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Day 23: Heart<strong>

_**What lies in your heart? Remember. Remember. You have to remember.**_

Dull blue eyes closed and the owner of those eyes fell asleep. The owner's face was of an old man. His sunshine blonde bangs draped over his forehead, almost over the eyes.

* * *

><p>"Because… I love you"<p>

She stood before him, protecting him. Her face was full of determination and anger. Her eyes watched him. They always did. She always did.

Every since the academy, he noted from her speech. No. That's wrong. It was before the academy. While everyone hated and despised his existence, she didn't.

"Hinata-chan," he said with an angered voice, "Get out of here! You're no match!"

Hinata smiled, "I know. I'm here because I want to be."

She helped him. She risked her life for him. He didn't know he meant that much to someone until now. He didn't know someone truly loved him. And just like that, she was almost taken away from him.

He swore he'd protect her from then on.

**000000000000000**

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto excitedly said as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist, "I've missed you!"

He was at the village gates when he saw her and ran to her. Her team had a mission that lasted two days.

Hinata smiled, "Naruto-kun, I've only been gone for two days."

"That's two days without you," he whined, "Two days too long."

Naruto dipped his head down and stole a kiss from her.

"Welcome back home, Hinata-chan."

Hinata hugged Naruto tighter, "I'm back, Naruto-kun."

Shino walked ahead while Kiba rolled his eyes, "Get a room."

**000000000000000000**

Naruto wore a black tuxedo while Hinata wore an elegant tight lavender dress. Naruto had to stop staring or his drools will never stop.

He was taking her out to a fancy restaurant for a date. Naruto had already reserved them a table earlier, already having his plans in his mind.

They sat down together and ordered their food. After Naruto handed the waiter his menu, he watched Hinata. She was so beautiful today. She wore on mascara and light pink lipstick. Her bangs were curled and hair was tied into a bun. She wore a silver necklace that shined with the lighting in the restaurant.

"Naruto-kun…" Naruto was taken out of his observing by her angelic voice, "If you keep staring at me like that…" She played with her two index fingers and a blush was on her face.

Naruto grinned, "Sorry, Hina-hime. You look so beautiful today."

"T-Thank you, Naru-kun. You're very handsome yourself."

Their food came a few seconds later. They ate and chatted about their day, Naruto hung out with the boys while Hinata hung out with the girls. Thirty minutes later, they finished all of their ordered food and were waiting for desserts. Naruto poured Hinata and himself another glass of red wine.

"Hinata-chan."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Hinata smiled at him, "I love you too, Naru-kun."

Naruto stood up from his seat. He grabbed his glass of wine and a fork that was on his table. He tapped the fork onto his glass six times, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Yo, people from and out of Konoha," Naruto said with a cheeky grin, "I'm pretty sure you all know me, Uzumaki Naruto! Future hokage of Konoha!" The crowd cheered.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata called out his name curiously.

Naruto looked at her, "I'm also pretty sure you all know this lovely lady, Hyuuga Hinata." The crowd of people cheered again.

"OTP!" someone from the crowd shouted out, which made Naruto chuckle and Hinata smile down in embarrassment. Her blush was darker than ever.

Naruto put a thumb up at that direction. He then said, "I want you all to witness me professing my love for this princess." Naruto walked over to Hinata's side, which made her bring her head up to watch him. Her lavendered pearled eyes widened as she watched him get down on one knee and held out a black box. "Hinata-hime, I know there were days when things were rough. There were also days when things were nice. Whatever the present and future brings us, I want to go through it together with only you. Will you experience the future of life with me, together? Hina-hime, will you marry me?"

The crowd intensely watched Hinata, waiting for an answer. They didn't have to wait long though, because Hinata instantly jumped Naruto and shouted yes.

The two laughed as they lay on the floor embracing. Naruto slipped in the ring and kissed her.

**000000000000000000000**

Hinata stood by his side as he stood next to Kakashi. Kakashi wore his hokage outfit along with his hat. Naruto wore another different version on the hokage outfit, but without the hat. Everyone in Konoha were outside of their houses and shops, listening to the announcement.

"I, Sixth Hokage Hatake Kakashi, will be retiring and passing along the title to Uzumaki Naruto. We have all watched him grow as a little ignorant boy to a very promising man. The elders and everyone had agreed on Naruto being the Seventh Hokage, and I wouldn't be any happier. My teacher Namikaze Minato, who is Naruto's father and the legendary Fourth Hokage, would be happy too, along with his wife Uzumaki Kushina.

I believe Naruto would be able to take care of Konoha, him now being the youngest to be Hokage after his father. I also believe all of you think the same as me, since he is the savior of the shinobi world." Kakashi took off his hokage hat, "Ladies and gentlemen of Konoha," Kakashi placed it onto Naruto's head, "Give a round of applause to your new Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Everyone cheered for Naruto, along with Hinata who smiled warmly at him. She always believed he's become Hokage one day.

Naruto held her hand and turned to her. He grinned at her as tears flowed out of his eyes.

"Congratulations, Naruto-koi," Hinata said as she wiped the tears off his face, "I knew your dream would come true."

Naruto nodded, "I'm so happy," a few tears fell out more, "Thank you, Hinata-hime. I love you so much."

Hinata tiptoed and kissed his forehead. "I love you too, Naruto-koi. Now," she said as faced the citizens of Konoha, "Why don't you say something to your people of Konoha, Hokage-sama?"

Naruto wiped a few tears and turned to face the people who will now become his family.

**00000000000000000000**

"Congratulations, Naruto-baka," cheered Sakura as she lightly socked his arm, "It's a boy."

Naruto's eyes lit as she said that. He touched Hinata's baby bump and smiled at her.

"We're having a boy!" said Naruto excitedly, "A little boy… My little boy… OUR little boy."

Hinata nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Our little family. He will be just as strong as you, Naruto-kun." Right as she said that, the baby kicked. Naruto grinned as he felt it.

"What will you name him?" asked Sakura with a smile.

Naruto smiled, "Hinata-chan and I talked about this. If it was a boy, we'd name him Boruto. If it was a girl, we'd name her Himawari."

Hinata placed her hand on top of Naruto's that was on her stomach, "Boruto-kun. We can't wait to meet you." Hinata then looked at Sakura, "Do you know yours yet?"

Sakura held her own little baby bump, "Yep! We're having a girl! Sarada is going to be her name." She then walked over to Hinata's side and sat down next to her. "Boruto-kun, be nice to Sarada-chan, okay? I know you two will be great friends in the future."

**0000000000000000000000**

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy," said a hyperactive little three year old who was jumping around everywhere, "Where's my little sister?"

The little boy had blonde spiky and wavy hair. His eyes were a darker shade of lavender with a black pupil. On his face were two whiskers on each cheek.

Naruto ruffled the little boy's hair. He held his hand as they walked into the hospital. "Boruto-kun, you have to wait okay?"

The little boy nodded as he skipped. They walked to the elevator and went to the third floor. They then walked down the hall to the last room. Naruto knocked before entering while Boruto ran to his mother's side.

"Hi mommy!" Boruto shouted as he jumped onto the bed and hugged her, "I've missed you mommy! I really miss your food! The past four days all I've had was Instant Ramen with daddy."

Hinata lightly glared at Naruto, "You said you'll give him healthy food too. He's already becoming addicted to ramen."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Sorry Hina-chan. I just… you know… Don't really know how to cook. And I'm also busy with hokage work."

Hinata sighed, "That's okay, Naruto-kun… I'll be able to come home tomorrow."

Home. Naruto's heart warmed at that word. He had a home to return to now and a family that will be waiting there for him. All of the years of him being alone must have been for this moment in his life where he is the happiest.

"We'll be waiting for you at home, Hina-chan," Naruto bent down and kissed her lips. After the kiss, he went to the crib that was at the other side of the bed.

Naruto grabbed their little daughter that was in the crib and cradled her in his arms. He sat on the side of the bed as Boruto came over to look at his baby sister. She had a few curly dark blue hair and two whiskers on her cheeks. Her eyes were the same as Boruto.

Naruto smiled at his wonderful family. "Himawari-chan, welcome to the family."

**00000000000000000000000**

Naruto lay on the hospital bed. He held his head as he got up. Looking around, he wondered why he was there.

"Naruto-kun?" said Hinata as she entered his room, "Naruto-kun! You're up!"

"Hinata-chan, why am I in here?"

"You fainted at your birthday party, Naruto-kun."

"Birthday party?"

Hinata nodded, "You're thirty three, remember."

Naruto looked lost for a second before it finally came back to him. "I remember now."

Hinata hugged Naruto tightly, "Don't scare us ever again, Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded, "I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you too."

Sakura walked in with her clipboard. Her face expression was not a happy one.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura walked towards them while dragging her feet. When she finally got to them, tears fought to come out.

"Naruto-kun…" she said while biting her lips, "I'm terribly sorry to tell you… That… You have Alzheimer's Disease."

"…What…?" asked Hinata, tears already flowing down her face. She turned to face Naruto, "Naruto-kun… My Naruto-kun…"

Sakura cried along with Hinata while Naruto struggled not to cry, seeing his wife cry before him.

**0000000000000000000**

"H-Hinata-chan" cried Naruto as he hugged her on their bed in the middle of the night, "I'm so scared." Tears fell freely from his eyes as he confessed to her, "I'm so scared, Hinata-chan. It's been a year now and I've already forgotten a lot of things."

Hinata fought the urge to cry. She couldn't. She had to be strong for him. "Naruto-k-koi," she tried to whisper calmly, "It's okay, Naruto-kun."

Naruto cried as he hugged her tighter, "I don't want to forget anymore. I don't want to forget you. I don't want to forget our family."

A tear escaped Hinata's eyes. "No matter what, Naruto-kun, we'll go through this together. Remember back when you proposed?"

Naruto shook his head.

Hinata tried not to cry as she told him the story. "You proposed to me when you… took me out to a f-fancy diner. You were so handsome, and you told me I was beautiful. T-that day I w-wore a lavender dress with a silver necklace." Hinata lay Naruto back down onto the bed and cuddled with him, "I wore mascara and light pink lipstick. When you proposed, you made everyone witness it… You said that we will be facing everything that comes along our ways together, Naru-koi. And that is what we'll do."

Naruto hugged Hinata tightly, "I wish I would remember, Hinata-hime."

Hinata silently cried as she tried to get him to relax.

"I'm scared to sleep, Hina-hime. I'm afraid I'll wake up to know nothing."

Hinata kissed his forehead, "I'll always be here, by your side, helping you. I love you, Naruto-kun."

"Promise?"

Hinata nodded, "I promise."

The next day, Naruto woke up to see Hinata watching him sleep. Her eyes were red from secretly crying, he knew. He knew it hurted the both of them.

Hinata tried to smile, "Good morning, my love."

"Good morning, Hina-hime."

"I'll go get breakfast ready, okay?" asked Hinata. Naruto nodded.

When she left, Naruto silently cried. He hated this. It hurts him to know that one day, he will forget. Not knowing when he will forget also scares him. Naruto wanted to always remember his memories, all the good times and bad times… But if he had choose, it would be the memories of his family.

Naruto went out of their bedroom and into his used-to-be-at-home-office. Naruto quickly wrote down his will before he forgets and then stamped it. He then grabbed a marker and a huge white cardboard and started writing down words. After he was done, he went to their bedroom and put it up against the wall.

* * *

><p>The dull blue eyes opened again, and tears fell out as the eyes became lively. Naruto sobbed as he remembered. It took him two years to remember by himself… And it's been two years since Hinata had passed away…<p>

Naruto looked at the cardboard on his wall again while crying.

_**What lies in your heart? Remember. Remember. You have to . Hyuuga Hinata, your wife. Uzumaki Boruto, your son. Uzumaki Himawari, your daughter. Your family. You have to remember. You are Naruto Uzumaki, and you have the Alzheimer's Disease. You wrote this at the age of 34 because you're scared of forgetting.**_

_**Hinata was very beautiful when she walked down the aisle in her white dress. She always stood by your side. She loves you. She always watched over you. She always believed in you. She's going through everything with you, so she is hurting too. You have to apologize to her. You can't forget the most important person in your life who changed you.**_

_**You have to remember what lies in your heart, because the mind will forget but the heart never will. **_

"Hinata-hime," said Naruto, "I remember… I remember, and it hurts not to have you here with me…" Naruto cried as he reached his hands up to the ceiling, "I'll meet you soon, my love. Living these eighty years of life, I'm glad I had a person like you with me by my side every day." Naruto touched his chest, "You're living here, in my heart."

Boruto walked into the room to see his father crying.

"Dad?"

Naruto looked over to him, "Boruto-kun… My son… You've grown so much." Boruto realized that his father had remembered which brought tears to his eyes. He went to his father's side and held his hand. "I'm sorry, Boruto-kun."

Boruto shook his head, "It's not your fault. Wait, let me go call Hima-chan!"

"Tell her I'm sorry, and that I love her."

"What do you mean? You can tell her that when she comes."

Naruto shook his head, "I don't have much time. I have to go to your mother, she's probably waiting for me."

"You can't leave yet, dad!"

"I love you, Boruto-kun. You've grown into a fine man with a great family. Please tell Himawari-chan that I love her too and for her to take care of her own family well."

"Dad…" Boruto cried, "Don't leave us…"

Naruto ruffled his hair, "I'm sorry son. Your mother and I are very proud of you two. Also, being a shinobi means you have to endure."

Boruto huffed and held in his breath as he tried not to cry. He nodded as his father said that.

"Boruto-kun, send me off with a smile."

Boruto took a few seconds before he collected his emotions. He flashed Naruto a grin as Naruto smiled back at him. Naruto closed his eyes, the smile being the last thing he saw.

Naruto was buried next to Hinata. As requested in part of his will, Hinata's grave had half a heart while Naruto's had the other, making the two complete again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I cried writing this ;n; I kind of referenced it to The Notebook, but not really. **

**And also, the previous chapter (22) I have updated it to have a few hints on who Daiki is seeing ;) See if you can catch it.**


End file.
